WWE Cutthroat
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: Sequel to WWE Rivals and WWE Fresh Meat. 30 contestants from WWE Rivals and WWE Fresh Meat are thrown into a house, and split up into three teams, to compete for a chance to win 10 million dollars per person. Games, Romance, Betrayal, and of course, the occasional fight. This is, WWE Cutthroat
1. Beat Em Join Em

**Confessional**

Carmella: I have no idea where I'm at right now. I was told I was on the sequel to WWE Rivals and WWE Fresh Meat, I packed my suitcase, they threw me on a helicopter, wouldn't tell me where we were going, and when we landed, it was raining like crazy. And now, I'm standing in an empty little building, by myself. What the fuck is going on?

 **End Confessional**

Carmella sat down on the floor, looking around the small one room building.

She heard the door open, and saw Roman Reigns enter.

"I was starting to wonder if I was in the right place." Carmella chuckled.

"Do you know where we are?" Roman asked.

She shook her head no, as Roman sat down.

After about a minute, the door opened again, and Apollo Crews walked in.

"Do any of you guys know what's going on?"

"Nope. I guess we'll find out soon, though." Roman shrugged, as Paige entered the room.

A minute or so later, the door opened again, and Natalya entered.

Roman smirked.

"Long time, no see, Rivals champ. Where were you last season?"

"I didn't feel like doing it. I turned down the show and they replaced me with Emma." Natalya said, sitting down.

"BADABOOM! REALEST GUY IN THE ROOM!" Enzo exclaimed, walking in as the superstars just laughed.

Shortly after he entered, Charlotte walked in.

"Where are we?"

Everyone shrugged.

Eva Marie, Cesaro, Sami Zayn, Cameron, Becky Lynch, Big Cass, Seth Rollins, and Alexa Bliss all entered, as everyone tried to figure out what was going on.

More time elapsed, as Nia Jax, AJ Styles, John Cena, Naomi, Brie Bella, Randy Orton, Finn Balor, Nikki Bella, Summer Rae, and Dean Ambrose entered.

"How many people are on this fucking season?" Seth asked, looking around at the room, as Rusev entered.

Soon after, Dana Brooke entered.

"A lot." Dean said.

Chris Jericho entered, as a few contestants looked surprised.

"We got 28. 14 guys, 14 girls." Sami pointed out, as the door opened again.

A few superstars groaned as Kevin Owens entered.

As Kevin sat down, The Miz entered.

"FINALLY!" Carmella exclaimed.

"Hello, superstars. There should be 30 of you, correct?"

"Nah, there's 29." Apollo said.

"There should be 30. 15 men, 15 women." Miz reassured him.

"One of the women is missing then." Big Cass said, as everyone looked around and counted.

Miz turned around and opened the door.

"Oh, there she is."

The contestants anxiously stared at the open door, anticipating who would walk through it.

"We almost started without you." Miz chuckled.

Sasha Banks walked through the door, as Charlotte, Nia, and Alexa sighed.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We are in the Czech Republic. The city of Prague to be exact. All of your suitcases are currently being taken to the house for this season, we'll go there in a bit, but first, I need you all to step outside with me."

"Outside in the rain!?" Sasha protested.

"No, he wants us to go outside in the snow." Nia said, sarcastically, as the superstars started following Miz and Sasha out of the door.

"Don't start this shit again, Nia."

The superstars all stood together, in front of the Miz, squinting to see past the rain.

"Okay, it's pouring down rain. I'm gonna jump in this car and drive to a nice dry place. You guys will have a foot race, following me."

The Miz got into the car and started it.

"What the fuck?" Enzo asked, as the superstars looked around at each other.

Miz put down his window.

"Oh, by the way. That race starts now."

The Miz stuck an airhorn out of his window, and blew it, before driving off.

The superstars looked around in confusion, before taking off running after the car.

* * *

Eventually the superstars all reached a very muddy field. Next to the field was a dark green building with 3 balconies on the side of it. One was red, one was blue, one was gray. There were stairs leading up to each balcony, as Miz got out of the car.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to WWE Cutthroat!" Miz smiled, as the superstars looked confused.

"Did Rivals 2 get cancelled or something?" Dean asked, as a few of the superstars chuckled.

"There's 30 of you. You'll be split into three teams. A red team. A blue team. And a silver team."

The superstars looked confused and a bit upset.

"I'll explain more a bit, but first, it's time to split you into teams. That little race you just had, was to determine team captains."

"DAMMIT!" Kevin exclaimed, because he had walked the entire time.

"Seth Rollins, Apollo Crews, Sami Zayn, you 3 got here first. You three are, NOT the team captains."

The superstars again looked confused.

"Why not?" Apollo asked.

"Because the 3 players who finished in LAST place of this race are our team captains. Those 3 were Kevin Owens, Summer Rae, and Eva Marie."

"This show is already stupid." Seth said, has Roman chuckled a bit. Kevin took a sigh of relief.

The rest of the superstars stood, wet, and annoyed.

"Eva, you're the silver team captain, Summer, you're the blue team captain, Kevin, you're the red team captain, please go relax in the shade, on your designated team balcony."

The other 27 superstars stood in the rain, as Eva, Summer, and Kevin went to their respective balconies.

"As team captains, you have one responsibility. That is picking your team. We'll start with Eva and the silver team. Eva, please select a member of the opposite sex."

"Seth Rollins." Eva said immediately.

"Seth, join your team." Miz said, gesturing towards the silver balcony. Seth sighed, walking over to the steps that lead to the top of it.

 **Confessional**

Eva: Seth is the best competitor in the house, hands down. He was the obvious choice here.

Seth: Unfortunately, Eva wasn't dumb enough not to pick me. But hopefully, I can help her put together a really good team, because in order to compensate for having EVA, we have to be really, really, really good.

 **End Confessional**

"Summer, select a member of the opposite sex."

"Dean Ambrose."

Dean smirked a bit, walking over to the blue balcony's steps.

 **Confessional**

Summer: Dean won with Seth on WWE Rivals, he was in the Shield, and he's really likable. I think he can keep the team level headed, and help everyone stay on the same page.

Dean: I basically get my own team now. And I know exactly who I want to pick. This should be fun.

 **End Confessional**

"Kevin, please select a member of the opposite sex."

"Charlotte."

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Charlotte is the best female competitor in this house, and the way we play this game is very similar. Also, we've proven to be good working together.

Charlotte: The only person that understands this game better than Kevin Owens is me. And after what happened on Fresh Meat, I'm beyond ready to make a statement.

 **End Confessional**

"This draft will be a snake draft, meaning the order will go Red, Blue, Silver, Silver, Blue, Red. Then Red, Blue, Silver, Silver, Blue, Red. Until everyone has been drafted. So, Kevin Owens, please select a male competitor."

"...Roman Reigns."

The superstars looked shocked as Roman rolled his eyes, walking over to the red balcony's steps.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: The red team now has the best female competitor, Charlotte, AND the best male competitor, Roman. I don't like him, and he doesn't like me, but we both haven't won one of these shows yet, maybe we'd be best off working together instead of competing.

Roman: I 100% do not trust Kevin Owens under any circumstances, and I don't want to be on his team. He knows he can't beat me, and they say, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

 **End Confessional**

"Summer, in addition to Dean Ambrose, pick another guy for your team."

"...we want John Cena."

 **Confessional**

Dean: Cena is pretty chill, and he proved last season that he can be effective in this game. I basically want to avoid drafting all the egotistical people in the house and all the people that are heavily involved with drama, so we can have a talented team that gets along, and performs well.

Cena: The blue team has me. So the blue team's gonna win. I can't wait to start this season. Great pick, Summer.

 **End Confessional**

"Eva, select a guy to join you and Seth."

"AJ Styles."

 **Confessional**

Seth: AJ needs a shot at redemption after getting eliminated early on Rivals. This is his chance to prove what he can do in this game. We took a gamble on him, now it's up to him to perform well.

AJ: What happened on WWE Rivals was complete B.S., I'm ready to come back and win a lot of money this time around.

 **End Confessional**

"Again, it's a snake draft. Eva, select a girl for the silver team."

Seth whispered something in her ear.

"Sasha Banks."

 **Confessional**

Seth: Sasha is the only person to ever make it to two final challenges. Obviously, she's doing something right.

Sasha: This season, I'm like a horse with blinders on. I only see the finish line of the final challenge. All the extra bullshit, I'm staying out of it this season. This is my time. Rivals hurt. Fresh Meat hurt way more. But Cutthroat's gonna make it all worth it.

 **End Confessional**

"Blue team?"

"Natalya."

 **Confessional**

Dean: Natalya is really nice, she's an awesome person, she's really good at this game, noticing a pattern here with my team? Also, doesn't hurt that the only time she's been on one of these shows, she won.

Natalya: I honestly like the vibe coming off of the blue team a lot better than the other two, and I feel like this team is not only perfect for me, I feel like it's perfect for the win.

 **End Confessional**

"Red team, select a female competitor."

"My favorite, Becky Lynch." Kevin smiled, sarcastically.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Becky Lynch is annoying. If you looked up the word annoying in the dictionary, Becky would plop down and sit next to you, and go "WHAT'RE YA READING DERE, LAD!? OH YA GOT A DICTIONARY!? YOU KNOW, ME GREAT GRAN-FAH-DER USED TO LULVE DAT BOOK, HE'D JUST READ IT DAY IN AND DAY OUT", but I will say, she's considerably better at this game than any of the other girls that haven't been picked yet.

Becky: So I'm on a team with Roman, who doesn't like me whatsoever, Kevin Owens, who doesn't like me whatsoever, and Charlotte Flair who... you guessed it, fucking hates me. I'm not sure I'm gonna like it here.

 **End Confessional**

"Red team, select a MALE competitor."

"You know, Becky's the only Irish person on our team, I wanna make her feel a little more comfortable, we pick Finn Balor." Kevin said, as a few of the superstars chuckled.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Between Becky, Charlotte, and Roman, we've got enough brute strength, time to add a little more speed and athleticism.

Finn: The smartest words that have ever come out of Kevin Owens mouth are "we pick Finn Balor".

 **End Confessional**

"Blue team, you have the next pick."

"We're gonna go with Cesaro."

 **Confessional**

Dean: Cesaro is quiet, he's cool, he's really good at this game, my team is like literally perfect... oh and Summer Rae's here but whatever.

Cesaro: I'm glad to be on the blue team. Having teammates who have won like Dean and Natalya is gonna be really good for me. I can't wait to go back to the final challenge.

 **End Confessional**

"Silver team, it's time to pick another guy."

"We're gonna go with Sami Zayn."

 **Confessional**

Seth: Sami has only been on one season of this show, and in that season, he made the final challenge. Was it because he was in our alliance or was it because he's that good? We don't know, but it's worth a shot to find out.

Sami: The silver team might be built better than any other team. Seth, Sasha, and I all have been to final challenges before, and we know what has to be done to win them.

 **End Confessional**

"Okay, sliver team, pick another female."

"We want Naomi!" Sasha said.

"What!? No we don't, we want Nia!" Seth said, as Eva looked confused.

"What the fuck can Nia even do!?"

"A lot."

Naomi awkwardly stood still, while Nia rolled her eyes.

"Well it's neither of your decision, it's Eva's decision." Miz noted.

"Eva, make the right decision." Seth said, crossing his arms.

"If you pick Nia, we're losing. Just know that." Sasha said.

"We um..."

"Sasha, shut up! You don't win!" Nia called out from the field.

"We pick... Nia." Eva said, as Sasha stood silently.

 **Confessional**

Seth: Naomi is athletic, sure, but Nia is a force to be reckoned with. Her size presents her with a unique set of advantages that no other girl in this house has.

Nia: Sasha doesn't want me on the silver team, cause she knows she can't control and manipulate me, and she likes to be in charge, and be the boss of everything. Well too bad. I'm here. Deal with it.

Sasha: Nia and I can't get along, because she refuses to leave me alone. She's like obsessed with me. And now I have to deal with her on my team, every challenge. I can't do this. Eventually, I'm going to kill Nia. That's not an exaggeration. I'm going to hurt her, until she stops breathing, then the cops are gonna come take me away, and I'm going to be in a prison in the Czech Republic for the rest of my life.

 **End Confessional**

Nia smiled at Sasha, as she got to the top of the silver balcony. Sasha sighed.

"Blue team, pick a lady please."

"Naomi."

 **Confessional**

Dean: Naomi made the final on WWE Rivals for a reason. I think she'll fit in perfectly with our team and not only will she help us a lot, I think we'll help her a lot.

Naomi: This team looks like the place to be, and I technically haven't missed a final challenge yet. I got a real good feeling about this.

 **End Confessional**

"Red team, your turn."

"Alexa."

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Alexa is interesting. She has a weird grace and agility about her, she's definitely smarter than most people in the house, and she's not too bad to look at.

Alexa: The last time I was on Kevin's side, he decided I was expendable, and threw me into the jungle. Somehow, this time around, I have to make myself necessary and important to Kevin, and I think I know just how to do it.

 **End Confessional**

"Red team, please select a male competitor."

"Uh... Apollo."

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Apollo is misguided, and he's still figuring everything out, but he has a lot of raw talent. Under my wing, I think he could be dangerous in this game.

Apollo: I really don't want to be on a team with Kevin Owens, Charlotte, Roman Reigns, etc., but my team for this season is looking a lot better than my WWE Rivals team, so I'll try to make the best of this, and give it 110%.

 **End Confessional**

"Blue team, you're up!"

"We pick Big Cass."

 **Confessional**

Dean: He's 7 feet tall. That's LITERALLY unteachable.

Cass: I'm on a team with Ambrose, Cena, and Cesaro, I feel confident going into this season. Let's get this win.

 **End Confessional**

"Silver team, it's your turn."

"Randy Orton."

 **Confessional**

Seth: Randy Orton's volatile attitude stopped him from being drafted earlier, but I'm more than happy to get him as a steal later in the draft.

Randy: I don't care what anybody expects from me, and I don't care what anybody thinks about me. I came here on a mission, and anybody in my way is getting moved out of it.

 **End Confessional**

"Silver team, select another lady."

"Nikki Bella."

 **Confessional**

Seth: Speaking of steals later in the draft, I feel like Nikki is a bit underrated. The silver team is the land of opportunity. We've made some risky picks, but I think most, if not all of them will work out in the end. Everybody on this team has a bit of a chip on their shoulder, and has something to prove.

Nikki: I have no idea why it took so long for me to get picked, but I was eliminated in episode 1 of WWE Rivals, so whatever result comes from his season, at least it won't be as bad as that.

 **End Confessional**

"Blue team?"

"Brie."

 **Confessional**

Dean: Brie did REALLY well on WWE Rivals with Lana, and barely missed the final challenge. I honestly think this is the biggest steal of the draft.

Brie: I'm really happy with my team, and I have a great feeling about this season!

 **End Confessional**

"Red team, make a pick."

Kevin sighed, turning away from Charlotte to face The Miz.

"Per special request, Dana Brooke."

Dana rolled her eyes, walking over to the steps of the red team balcony.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Charlotte wanted Dana on the team, so... here we are.

Dana: Kevin made it abundantly clear on WWE Fresh Meat that he doesn't like me at all, and has no faith in me as a competitor, so I'm NOT looking forward to teaming with him again.

 **End Confessional**

"There are only 3 guys left, Rusev, Chris Jericho, and Enzo Amore. There are also 3 ladies left, Paige, Cameron, and Carmella. Red team, please select a guy."

"Chris Jericho."

 **Confessional**

Kevin: I turned on Chris Jericho on WWE Rivals. I owe him one. And I'll make it up to him, by taking him to his first final challenge.

Chris: I don't trust Kevin at all, and now I know I have to look over my shoulder for the entire time I'm here.

 **End Confessional**

"Blue team, Enzo or Rusev?"

"We're gonna take Rusev, Miz."

 **Confessional**

Dean: Neither one of them really fits in with our team dynamic, but at least Rusev is a monster, Enzo is kinda just loud.

Rusev: WWE Rivals didn't end how I thought, but this is called Cutthroat for a reason. Cause if you get in my way, I cut your throat.

 **End Confessional**

"Well, Enzo, you're on the silver team."

 **Confessional**

Seth: Well... we need someone to throw into the jungle I guess. Welcome to the team, Enzo!

Enzo: I didn't get picked, because no one wanted to have me upstage them on their own team. I completely understand.

 **End Confessional**

"Silver team, select your final member."

"Paige."

 **Confessional**

Seth: My choices are CARMELLA... yeah, CARMELLA... CAMERON... right, CAMERON, and Paige. Why would I not pick Paige?

Paige: The fact that I was even standing there next to Carmella and Cameron, in the rain, STILL waiting to get picked is so disrespectful. Obviously, I need to prove myself.

 **End Confessional**

"Well, blue team, Carmella or Cameron?"

"We'll take Carmella."

 **Confessional**

Dean: Carmella and Cass being on the same team should keep them happy. A happy team is a successful team. And the blue team will be a VERY successful team.

Carmella: The fact that I got picked 2nd to last is proof that this game is mostly politics. My partner on WWE Rivals was EVA MARIE! What was I supposed to do about that!? Anyway, this season will be a lot different, and I'll show everyone that I'm the best player in this entire house.

 **End Confessional**

"And Cameron, you're on the red team."

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Cameron made the final challenge on WWE Rivals due to her unique skill set, which includes luck, and invisibility. We'll see how she does this season.

Cameron: I made it all the way to a final challenge, and people still doubt me. When will they learn?

 **End Confessional**

"Tomorrow, you guys will compete against each other in your first challenge here on WWE Cutthroat. If your team wins that challenge, you all get to relax for the next 2 days, get some rest, do whatever you want. If you're on one of the two teams that DOESN'T win that challenge, you'll all have to vote one of your own male teammates, and one of your own female teammates to go to the jungle. The voting will be anonymous, you guys will step into the voting room one by one and cast your votes."

 **Confessional**

Naomi: Anonymous voting changes the entire game. If someone turns their back on you and votes you in, you won't even know who it is.

Randy: This changes the entire game. You can't intimidate people into voting for you, and you can't fully trust your allies, because you don't know where the votes are coming from.

 **End Confessional**

"The man from your team that gets voted into the jungle will go against the man from the OTHER losing team that got voted into the jungle, and the woman from your team that gets voted into the jungle will go against the woman from the other team that got voted into the jungle. If your teammate wins in the jungle, they'll re-join your team, and compete with you guys in the next challenge. If your teammate loses in the jungle, you just lost a teammate, cause they're going home. Any questions?"

The superstars stood in silence, taking in the new voting rules and format.

"This will continue until 18 of you have been eliminated, leaving a total of 12 superstars. Those 12 superstars will be competing in the final challenge. Your team could still have all 10 members when the final challenge comes around. Your team could also be entirely eliminated by the time the final challenge comes around. Whichever they case may be, it'll be whoever is left on the Red team, versus whoever is left on the Blue team, vs whoever is left on the Silver team. The first place team wins a grand total of $10,000,000... per person."

The superstars all gasped, as most of them applauded.

"No splitting money. If your team wins and you're still on it, YOU get 10 mil, regardless of how many teammates you have. It's that simple. If your team finishes the final challenge in second place and you're still on it, you get $5,000,000. And last but not least, if your team finishes the final challenge in 3rd place, and you're still on it, you get $1,000,000. You're all currently standing on the balconies of your house for this season. Your luggage is already in the hallways. Your roommates will be your teammates. Each team has 3 assigned rooms, divide them however you want. Also, there's alcohol and catering in the living room right now. Go have fun! Enjoy!"

The superstars ran into the house, to pick rooms.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Apollo: This house is HUGE, and WAY better than the Rivals house.

Finn: This honestly makes the WWE Fresh Meat house look like an apartment.

 **End Confessional**

Finn, Becky, Cameron, and Apollo all unpacked their bags in one of the red rooms.

"We're gonna have to have each others backs. Come on, hands in, non-evil people on three." Apollo said, as they all laughed.

* * *

"I don't know if you two should be sharing a room." Dana teased, as Roman and Charlotte both unpacked their bags.

"Shut up." Charlotte laughed, as Roman smirked a bit.

"Kevin doesn't want me here." Dana sighed.

"Well I do, so he's gonna have to deal with it, cause he needs me."

The room was silent for a few seconds.

"What do you think the odds of me seeing a jungle this season are?" Roman asked.

"0.1%" Charlotte said, walking out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened on WWE Rivals." Kevin said, as Jericho walked out of their room.

"I forgive you for what you did to me." Alexa shrugged, getting on one of the beds.

"That's my bed."

"You're the only guy that would complain about Alexa Bliss being in their bed... besides, it's comfortable. I like it."

Kevin suspiciously looked at her for a little bit, before following Jericho out of the room.

* * *

Carmella, Cass, Cesaro, and Natalya unpacked in the largest of the blue rooms.

"Our team is really good." Natalya noted.

"Our team is amazing, we're winning this whole thing." Cass said, matter-of-factly.

* * *

Dean, Cena, and Rusev unpacked in another blue room, as Naomi, Brie, and Summer unpacked in the final one.

* * *

Seth, AJ, and Randy all sat in one of the silver rooms.

"I'm gonna go watch crazy drunk people do crazy drunk people things." AJ said, heading towards the door.

"I'm gonna go be a crazy drunk person and do crazy drunk people things." Randy added, following him, as Seth sighed.

"Don't do anything stupid like on Rivals."

* * *

Nikki and Eva left another one of the silver rooms, as Nia finished unpacking.

* * *

"Would ya look at who decided to be my roommate!" Enzo exclaimed, as Sasha walked into the final silver room.

"Decided is a very strong word." Sasha said, rolling her eyes, as Paige and Sami chuckled.

"Decided, process of elimination, fate, whatever you wanna call it, I just know that-"

"Enzo, you know what turns me on about you?"

"My charm."

"Uh... no, I like when you do that thing with your lips... where they touch each other... and sound stops coming out." Sasha said, leaving the room as Paige and Sami laughed.

"She is in denial. She loves me." Enzo said, rolling his eyes.

 **NEXT EPISODE: The superstars play Gridiron Game. A wild party leads to some unexpected results throughout the house, and the superstars face their first challenge, jungle vote, and elimination.**

 **POLL 1: What team are you rooting for?**

 **Red Team (Kevin Owens, Roman Reigns, Finn Balor, Apollo Crews, Chris Jericho, Charlotte, Becky Lynch, Alexa Bliss, Dana Brooke, and Cameron)**

 **Blue Team (Dean Ambrose, John Cena, Cesaro, Big Cass, Rusev, Natalya, Naomi, Brie Bella, Summer Rae and Carmella)**

 **Silver Team (Seth Rollins, AJ Styles, Sami Zayn, Randy Orton, Enzo Amore, Sasha Banks, Nia Jax, Nikki Bella, Paige, and Eva Marie)**

 **POLL 2: Which person should trust their team the LEAST?**


	2. Fast

Most of the superstars sat in the living room, drinking and enjoying the buffet.

 **Confessional**

Roman: It's kinda weird to see everyone getting along and having fun.

Becky: Apollo and Cameron are getting kinda really friendly... and drunk, and the next thing I know, me and Finn are locked out of the bedroom.

 **End Confessional**

Becky and Finn sat on the floor, locked out of the bedroom, while Apollo and Cameron made out.

* * *

"Dude, you know what would be hilarious?" Nia asked, sitting on the couch with Paige and Seth.

"No?"

"If we just put Sasha in Enzo's bed." Nia said, pointing to Sasha, who was asleep on the floor.

"Oh my god!" Paige laughed.

Nia immediately picked up Sasha, and began walking to the bedrooms, as Paige and Seth followed her laughing.

"Oh my god, she's fucking serious!" Paige exclaimed.

* * *

Sami looked confused as Nia entered, carrying Sasha. She slowly placed Sasha next to Enzo's sleeping body.

"Wow, that's fucked up." Sami chuckled.

"Wait, wait." Paige said, entering the room with Seth. Paige grabbed Sasha's arm, and put it around Enzo. Nia covered her mouth and ran out of the room, trying not to laugh loud enough to wake them up.

 **Confessional**

Nia: Sasha might actually cry when she wakes up, I almost feel bad... almost.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next morning, Paige slowly woke up. She looked over to see Enzo and Sasha still asleep, and started laughing, waking up Sami.

Paige covered her mouth, and went to go get Seth and Nia, before returning to the doorway, anxiously waiting for Sasha or Enzo to wake up.

After a few minutes, Sasha woke up, immediately jumping off the bed upon realizing where she was, as Paige, Nia, and Seth struggled to stay silent in the hallway.

Sasha looked around the room, noticing Sami was the only other one in the room, and he was still asleep. She shook Enzo until he woke up.

"What? What? I'm up... wait why are you in my-"

"I don't know! What did you do!?"

"W-what? I didn't do anything."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I fell asleep up here alone, what did YOU do?" Enzo asked, as Sami slowly woke up again.

"I don't even remember going to sleep last night." Sasha said, running her hands through her hair, worriedly.

Sami sighed.

"You passed out and they put you in Enzo's bed as a joke."

"Wow, way to ruin it Sami!" Nia laughed from the hallway.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY, WHAT THE FUCK!?" Sasha exclaimed, storming out of the room as Paige and Seth struggled to hold their laughter.

"You guys are crazy." Enzo laughed.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: Like I said... I'm gonna kill Nia.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The superstars met in the living room, as Nikki stood in front of everyone, holding the house cell phone.

"I just got a text from The Miz on our AT&T Cricket Wireless cell phone. He said, don't worry about your team uniforms, you'll get them soon enough. All you have to worry about is tackling today's first challenge."

The superstars simply walked out the front door, and boarded the challenge bus.

The bus eventually stopped at a football field that was half the size of a normal one. The superstars got out, seeing Miz standing on the field.

"Hello superstars, welcome to your 1st challenge on WWE Cutthroat. Today, you will be playing Gridiron Game. It is essentially like american football, with a twist. On offense, each team will have to select male and female quarterbacks, one each. The quarterback's job is to either run with the ball themselves, hand off the ball to their running back, THROW the ball to their running back, or throw the ball to one of their two wide receivers."

The superstars nodded, Roman smirked a bit.

"You'll also select and male and female offensive linemen, one each. The offensive lineman's job is to snap the ball to the quarterback, and protect them from getting tackled long enough for their quarterback to make a decision."

A few of the superstars started looking around the field, noticing how large it was.

"You'll select male and female running backs. The running back's job will be to either take the ball, and run. Catch the ball, and run. Or help the O-lineman protect the quarterback. The rest of your teammates will be the wide receivers. The receivers jobs are to catch the ball when it's thrown to them. Pretty simple if you ask me."

 **Confessional**

Cass: You know, I figured Miz could just say 5 on 5 football and everyone would know what he was talking about, but then I remember there's about 5 people in this house that hear "football" and think soccer.

 **End Confessional**

"On defense, you will have one defensive lineman, who's job is to tackle the quarterback before they can make a decision. Two defensive backs, who's job is to stop the wide receivers from catching the ball. And two linebackers, who have a number of responsibilities. They have to keep track of the running back, and they can also assist the defensive backs down the field, or assist the D-lineman in getting to the quarterback. Still with me?"

The superstars all nodded or gave thumbs up.

"The yard lines are all numbered 1 to 49. Each team will start on offense on the 15 yard line, and you get 4 plays to score a touchdown. If you don't score a touchdown after 4 plays, the other team gets the ball. There will be 6 games. Each game is 10 minutes. Game 1: Silver girls vs Red girls. Game 2: Silver guys vs blue guys. Game 3: Blue girls vs Red girls. Game 4: Red guys vs Silver guys. Game 5: Silver girls vs Blue girls. And Game 6: Blue guys vs Red guys. The team with the most touchdowns at the end of all 6 games will win the challenge, and will not have to vote anyone into the jungle. The other two teams will be visiting the voting room today. Please head to your team locker rooms." Miz said, pointing to the red, blue, and silver tiny buildings behind the field.

 **Confessional**

Apollo: So we're playing some good old football. We each have helmets, pads, and jerseys with our names on the back waiting for us in the locker room. Then crew members came over and wrote down what position each one of us were playing. And then, JoJo appears out of nowhere.

 **End Confessional**

"Silver girls, heads or tails?" Miz asked.

"Heads!" Sasha called out.

"It's tails, Red gets the ball first."

JoJo cleared her throat, reading the list.

"STARTING ON THE D-LINE, NIA JAX!... STARTING AT D-BACK, SASHA BANKS AND PAIGE!... AND STARTING AT LINEBACKER, EVA MARIE AND NIKKI BELLA!"

A few of the guys laughed at the idea of Nikki and Eva being linebackers, as the silver girls took the field.

"STARTING ON THE O-LINE, CHARLOTTE FLAIR!... STARTING AT WIDE RECEIVER, ALEXA BLISS, AND CAMERON!... STARTING AT RUNNING BACK, DANA BROOKE!... AND STARTING AT QUARTERBACK, BECKY LYNCH!"

The red team girls took the field, approaching the 20 yard line.

"Ready... set... HIKE!" Becky yelled, before Charlotte snapped the ball, which flew way above Becky's head. By the time it came down and Becky caught it, Nikki tackled her around the 7 yard line, as Miz blew the airhorn.

The silver guys cheered, as Charlotte and Becky looked at each other in confusion.

"Snap the ball to ME, please?" Becky asked.

Charlotte groaned, as the red girls got into a huddle.

"Alexa, just get open deep down the field, Becky, don't get hit." Charlotte said.

The girls lined up again.

"Ready, set, HIKE!"

Charlotte snapped the ball to Becky.

Becky surveyed the field, as Charlotte struggled to block Nia. She saw Eva running at her and simply stiff armed her to the ground, as the Red team guys laughed. Eventually, she saw Alexa running past Paige, and threw the ball over to her. Alexa, wide open, tried to catch the ball, but dropped it.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Charlotte yelled, putting her hands on her head, as Miz blew the airhorn.

Alexa jogged back to the huddle, with her head down.

"Run the same play, except to Cameron." Charlotte said.

"It's not gonna work." Becky sighed, as the girls lined up again.

"Ready, set, HIKE!" Charlotte snapped the ball to Becky, who immediately took off running to the left. Paige attempted to tackle her, and Becky stiff armed her to the ground. She made it all the way to the 38 yard line before Sasha finally tackled her.

The red girls huddled up again.

"Let's let Becky call the plays from now on." Cameron said.

"I'd say run that same play, just block for me." Becky shrugged.

Charlotte tilted her head a bit.

"They're not stupid."

"We're 12 yards away from the endzone."

"Whatever." Charlotte said.

The girls lined up again.

"Ready, set, HIKE!" Charlotte snapped the ball to Becky, as Sasha, Nikki, and Paige immediately came running at her, tackling her. Miz blew the air horn.

"That's 4 plays. Silver team's ball!"

Charlotte glared at Becky, as the Silver girls lined up at the 15 yard line.

Paige was the quarterback, standing behind Nia, who was on the O-Line. Sasha, the running back, stood behind Paige, while the receivers Nikki and Eva were lined up on the outside.

"1, 2, HUT!"

Charlotte and Becky immediately ran, pushing past Nia, who was still holding the ball as Miz blew the airhorn.

"Offsides, Red team. 10 yard penalty."

"WAIT UNTIL THEY ACTUALLY SNAP IT!" Roman called out, as the silver guys laughed.

The Silver girls walked to the 25 yard line and huddled up, as the Red girls frustratedly walked past them.

"Just toss it back to me." Sasha said, before the Silver girls lined up.

"1,2...HUT!...HUT-HUT, HUT!" Nia snapped the ball to Paige, who immediately tossed it to Sasha.

Sasha juked tackle attempts from Alexa and Cameron before running into the end zone.

"TOUCHDOWN SILVER!"

The red girls got the ball back and failed to score a touchdown before time expired.

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: We completely sucked in that first game.

 **End Confessional**

"Game 2. Blue team won the coin toss."

"STARTING ON THE O-LINE, RUSEV!... STARTING AT WIDE RECEIVER, BIG CASS AND CESARO!... STARTING AT RUNNING BACK, DEAN AMBROSE! AND STARTING AT QUARTERBACK, JOHN CENA!"

 **Confessional**

Cena: It's time to put some points up on the board.

 **End Confessional**

In the middle of a play, Cena threw the ball to the corner of the end zone, where Cesaro jumped over Seth and caught the ball.

"TOUCHDOWN, BLUE!" Miz said, blowing the airhorn.

 **Confessional**

Seth: This isn't looking good for us at all. We need to turn it around here.

 **End Confessional**

"TOUCHDOWN, SILVER!" Miz exclaimed, as Seth ran into the endzone.

At the end of the game, the Silver guys had 2 touchdowns, and the blue guys had 1.

"Game 3, Blue girls vs Red girls!"

"STARTING ON THE O-LINE, NATALYA!... STARTING AT WIDE RECEIVER, SUMMER RAE AND BRIE BELLA! STARTING AT RUNNING BACK, CARMELLA!... AND STARTING AT QUARTERBACK, NAOMI!"

 **Confessional**

Dana: This is our last game, and the red girls need to show up, and put some points up.

 **End Confessional**

"TOUCHDOWN, BLUE!"

Miz blew the air horn, as Carmella spiked the ball in the end zone.

 **Confessional**

Finn: I figured a team with Charlotte and Becky would do a little bit better than they have.

 **End Confessional**

Becky threw the ball to Alexa, but Naomi jumped in front of Alexa and caught it, running it back to the other end zone, as Miz blew the airhorn.

"TOUCHDOWN, BLUE!"

 **Confessional**

Summer: I'm not gonna say the Red girls suck, but...

 **End Confessional**

"The final score, Red girls - 0, Blue girls - 5. Time for game 4."

The red girls walked back to their locker room, as the Red guys and the Silver guys took the field.

"STARTING ON THE O-LINE, KEVIN OWENS!... STARTING AT WIDE RECEIVER, CHRIS JERICHO AND FINN BALOR!... STARTING AT RUNNING BACK, APOLLO CREWS!... AND STARTING AT QUARTERBACK, ROMAN REIGNS!"

 **Confessional**

Kevin: As of right now, the Blue team has a total of 6 touchdowns, the Silver team has 3, the Red team has 0. We need to have a huge performance.

 **End Confessional**

"TOUCHDOWN, RED!" Miz said, for the first time, as Finn ran into the end zone with the football.

 **Confessional**

Enzo: Roman Reigns is like a weird version of Oprah. "Oh, Apollo, you're open? You get a touchdown. Finn? You get a touchdown. Oh there's Jericho? You get a touchdown. Everybody gets a touchdown." And they just keep coming.

 **End Confessional**

"The final score, Silver guys, 2, Red guys, 6."

The Red guys celebrated, as the Red girls sat, slightly relieved.

"Game 5, Silver girls vs Blue girls!"

 **Confessional**

Paige: This is the Silver team's last chance to get points. We have to perform well.

Natalya: We both beat the Red girls, now it's time to see who takes this one.

 **End Confessional**

"TOUCHDOWN, BLUE!" Miz said, as Naomi ran into the end zone.

After a few more plays, Sasha scored a touchdown for the Silver team as Miz blew the air horn.

Neither team scored again before the 10 minute timer went off.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: Going into the last game, Red has 6, Silver has 6, Blue has 7. All we have to do is score 2 more than the Blue guys, and we win this challenge.

 **End Confessional**

"TOUCHDOWN, RED!" Miz announced, as Apollo powered past Cesaro to get into the endzone.

 **Confessional**

Dean: We score a touchdown with 10 seconds left.

 **End Confessional**

Cena throws a high arching pass to Cass, who easily catches it over Finn and Chris.

"TOUCHDOWN, BLUE!"

 **Confessional**

Dean: And now it's down to the red team to score and take it to overtime. Blue has a total of 8, Red has a total of 7.

 **End Confessional**

"Down... set... HUT-HUT"

Kevin snapped the ball to Roman, and Roman managed to throw it, before being tackled by Rusev.

Finn caught it and ran it to the 24 yard line, before being tackled by Dean.

"We got time for one more play!" Miz announced.

"DOWN... SEEEET...HUT-HUT, HUT, HUT!"

Kevin snapped the ball to Roman, who remained in the backfield, holding the ball. He threw it into the end zone, and Apollo jumped in the air, catching it, but as he came down, Cesaro smacked the ball out of his hands. Miz blew the airhorn.

"The game ends 1-1!"

The blue team celebrated, as Apollo sighed, running back to the locker room with his team.

After all the superstars changed, they met on the field, and stood in front of The Miz.

"Blue team, congratulations, you've won the first challenge on WWE Cutthroat!"

The Blue team clapped, as the Red and Silver teams remained silent.

 **Confessional**

Dean: We won the first of many challenges here today, and we get to keep all of our team members. Red and Silver teams?... not so much.

 **End Confessional**

"Tomorrow, Silver team, you will vote two members of your team, one male and one female, into the jungle. Red team, you will do the same. The challenge buses are here to take you back to the house."

 **Confessional**

Apollo: The Red girls 1,000% cost us this challenge. They didn't score a single touchdown.

Charlotte: Apollo dropped the ball, literally. There were a lot of different factors in us losing today, but the one thing that sticks out in everyone's minds is Apollo dropping that last touchdown.

Paige: We played damn good today. Guys and girls, and it sucks that we weren't able to win, but now, we're going into our first vote.

Seth: The bad news is, we have to vote members of our team into the jungle. The good news is, it's an obvious vote, that'll only make our team better by cutting off dead weight.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Kevin walked into his room, followed by Charlotte, Jericho, Alexa, and Dana.

"We're voting Apollo in the jungle, right?" Charlotte asked.

Kevin nodded.

"And what girl?" Jericho asked.

"Cameron, she did nothing all challenge." Kevin said.

"Alexa did nothing all challenge, too." Roman shrugged, walking into the room.

"Shut that door, please?" Kevin asked, as Roman closed it.

"At least I got open enough to have the ball thrown to me. Cameron was smothered the entire game, it's like she wasn't even there." Alexa said.

"Apollo and Cameron. Got it."

"You're voting with us?" Charlotte asked.

Roman shrugged.

"It's not often you guys aren't voting for me. I figured I'd join in on the fun while I still have a chance." Roman said, leaving.

 **Confessional**

Roman: Chris Jericho and Alexa Bliss are the weakest links on the team, but Apollo Crews and Cameron are getting voted in. Is that fair? No. Do I care? No. No one cared about fairness when Brock and I got thrown into every jungle on Rivals, or when Asuka and I got thrown into it on Fresh Meat.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next day, The Miz met with the superstars in the room with a color-coded group of chairs in front of a door, that led to another room. The superstars sat down in the chairs.

"Hello superstars, this is the jungle announcement room. The door behind me leads to the voting room. Blue team, unfortunately, you guys won't be able to see it today. Red team, Silver team, you will all go in here, one by one, to vote for one guy on your team, and one girl on your team to go into the jungle."

The Silver team members entered and exited the voting room, one by one, before the Red team members did the same. Then, Miz went into the voting room. He came out about a minute later.

"Okay, Silver team, you guys had to select a male competitor to go to the jungle... you guys voted for... Enzo Amore, Enzo, please come up."

Enzo rolled his eyes, walking to the front of the room.

 **Confessional**

Enzo: I voted for Randy Orton. The guy didn't do jack shit the whole challenge, might as well have got a lifesize Randy Orton poster on WWE Shop dot com.

Paige: I voted for Enzo, because if we had to lose any one of the guys on our team, I'd prefer it to be Enzo.

Randy: I voted for Enzo because he fucking sucks at everything.

Nia: I voted for Enzo, I don't think much explanation is necessary.

AJ: I voted for Enzo, I don't think he's very good, but maybe he'll prove himself in the jungle.

Sasha: I voted for Enzo because I kinda just want him to go far away from me and never come back.

Seth: I voted for Enzo, I personally think Sami, Randy, and AJ are pretty good, I don't want to lose either of them.

Nikki: I voted for Enzo because he's not good, and he's kinda annoying.

Sami: Unfortunately, I had to vote for Enzo, it's just the smartest decision for us as a team, nothing personal.

Eva: Enzo is really annoying, so I voted for Enzo.

 **End Confessional**

"Red team, you guys also had to vote for a male competitor to go to the jungle, and you guys voted for... Apollo Crews, Apollo, please come up."

Apollo looked a bit confused, before joining Enzo and Miz at the front of the room.

 **Confessional**

Apollo: I'm really confused, I scored like 5 touchdowns today, why am I in the jungle? I voted for Chris Jericho, because out of the receivers, he scored the least today.

Dana: I voted for Apollo, that last play was just... that was our time to take it to overtime, and he blew it.

Kevin: I voted for Apollo, cause I owe it to Jericho to keep him around.

Charlotte: My vote was for Apollo, he had a chance to win us the challenge, and he failed.

Finn: I voted for Jericho, I don't think he played well today.

Cameron: I voted for Chris Jericho, he was okay today, but Finn, Roman, and Apollo played really well, and Kevin's role wasn't huge, but he did it really well.

Roman: I voted for Apollo for one reason, and one reason only. Cause he voted me in on WWE Rivals, over Charlotte.

Becky: I definitely voted for Jericho, he performed the worst out of the guys today.

Chris: My vote was for Apollo, you gotta be clutch! The ball was right there! Reel it in, maaaan!

Alexa: Kevin told me to vote for Apollo, so I voted for Apollo, and for the entirety of WWE Cutthroat, whoever Kevin tells me to vote for is who I'll be voting for.

 **End Confessional**

"It'll be Enzo Amore vs Apollo Crews in tomorrow night's jungle!"

Enzo and Apollo shook hands.

"Red team, you also had the task of voting a woman on your team into tomorrow night's jungle, and you guys voted... Cameron. Cameron, come on up here."

 **Confessional**

Cameron: I have no idea why I was voted in. My vote was for Alexa, cause she's the weakest link on our team.

Apollo: I voted for Alexa, I don't mind seeing her just standing around being sexy and useless, but she doesn't help our team at all.

Dana: I voted for Cameron, it just seemed inconsequential to vote for her.

Kevin: My vote is for Cameron, because she's not in my alliance, and she's not important to our team, so who really cares if she stays or goes?

Charlotte: My vote was for Cameron, cause for some reason, Kevin thinks it's a good idea to keep Alexa around.

Finn: My vote was for Dana, she kinda can't do anything well at all? Oooh, that sounded harsh... it's true, though.

Becky: I voted for Dana, she's not good, and I'd like my team to win this season.

Roman: I voted for Cameron, that was the general consensus amongst The Alliance To End Romanmania, so why not?

Alexa: I voted for Cameron, because I'm better than Cameron, Dana's better than Cameron, and Becky and Charlotte are better than Cameron. Sorry, Cameron.

Chris: My vote was for Cameron, I'm actually kinda still mad about the Melina vs Alicia Fox thing.

 **End Confessional**

"And last but not least, Silver team, I asked you guys to vote a female competitor into the jungle. You guys decided on... Eva Marie. Eva, please come forward."

 **Confessional**

Eva: I feel like I was unfairly voted in due to some of my past performances, so it's time to prove to them that I'm a new and improved Eva Marie. My vote was for Nikki, because I think she's overrated.

Enzo: I voted for Eva Marie, she's kinda the worst in the entire house at anything, and... yeah, badabing, badaboom.

Paige: I voted for Eva, because she's the weakest of the girls on our team.

Randy: I voted for Eva because she fucking sucks at everything.

Nia: I voted for Eva Marie... again, I don't feel like I need to provide much explanation.

AJ: I voted for Eva, I'm not sure how much she could help our team.

Sasha: I voted for Eva, because the only thing I hate more than Nia Jax is losing.

Seth: I voted for Eva because I didn't even want her in the first place. We kinda just got stuck with her when Miz made her team captain.

Nikki: I voted for Eva because she's the only girl on the team who isn't a great competitor.

Sami: I went with Eva here, I don't think she's very good. At all.

 **End Confessional**

"It'll be Cameron vs Eva Marie in tomorrow night's jungle! Good luck!"

The superstars awkwardly left the jungle announcement room.

* * *

The next night, the superstars stood on the outside of their balconies, where the teams were selected. The Miz stood in the jungle, next to two giant spheres with dots all over them. They were about 2 feet tall.

"Superstars, welcome to the first jungle of WWE Cutthroat. Red team, you voted Cameron and Apollo Crews, Silver team, you voted Eva Marie and Enzo Amore. I'm going to need you all to come down."

The 4 selected superstars walked down the staircases connected to their balconies and stood in front of The Miz.

"Tonight, you'll be playing Die Hard. These balls over here, are round dice. As you can see, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6." Miz said, pointing out that the balls had dots just like playing dice.

"You'll be standing on top of them, and whichever number I roll with this real die, you have to stand on top of. You cannot touch the ground at all. First person to fall off of the ball or touch the ground will be eliminated from WWE Cutthroat."

 **Confessional**

Apollo: This game is gonna come down to balance, and I'm 100% confident going into this match-up.

Eva: I can be clumsy at times, but I think I can beat Cameron in something like this.

Cameron: I refuse to go from making it to the final challenge to getting eliminated in episode one. Game on.

Enzo: If Apollo thinks he's crusin' through this one, someone better tell him this ain't no family reunion. How ya doin?

 **End Confessional**

"Eva, Cameron, you guys are first."

Eva and Cameron each slowly got on top of one of the balls. Both of them struggled to even stand on it, as some of the superstars laughed.

Miz rolled the die.

"5."

Cameron and Eva started to try to roll their ball to 5, and Cameron fell immediately, as Eva fell shortly after. Miz blew the air horn.

Kevin facepalmed.

"Uh... Eva, congratulations, you win, you get to stay in the house." Miz laughed, as Eva walked back to her team's balcony. The Silver team almost looked disappointed that Eva won.

"Cameron, unfortunately, this ends your time in the Czech Republic."

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Cameron walked into the distance, with a crew member following her, carrying her suitcase.

 **Confessional**

Cameron: The Die Hard jungle is a lot harder than it looks, and now, I have the embarrassment of being the first person eliminated on WWE Cutthroat.

Dean: That was uh... fast.

 **End Confessional**

"Enzo, Apollo, you're up."

Enzo and Apollo slowly began balancing themselves on top of the balls. Miz rolled the die.

"2."

Apollo and Enzo struggled to stay on top of the respective balls, rolling them until they were on two.

"You guys have to stand up before I roll again." Miz said. Apollo and Enzo were on all fours. They both slowly, wobbly stood up, and Miz rolled the die again.

"6."

Enzo easily rolled his die ball to 6, while Apollo nearly fell, before rolling his to 6 as well.

Miz rolled the die again.

"3."

Enzo and Apollo wobbly managed to get their die ball to three, both almost falling off.

"2."

They both easily rolled the ball from 3 to 2, while maintaining balance.

"5."

Apollo started to fall but was able to balance himself, moving to 5, as Enzo did the same.

"2."

Enzo started to fall, but saved himself by putting his hand on the ground as Miz blew the airhorn.

Kevin smirked a bit.

"Can't touch the ground. Apollo, congratulations, you may rejoin your team."

Apollo walked to the steps and climbed then to go back to the red team balcony. He suspiciously looked at a few of his teammates.

"Enzo, unfortunately, this ends your time in the Czech Republic."

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Enzo walked into the distance, with a crew member following him, carrying his suitcase.

 **Confessional**

Enzo: First fucking episode. Wow. Now the show's gonna get cancelled, because ratings are gonna be at an all time low, cause everybody's favorite contestant, ME, is not on the show. R.I.P. WWE Cutthroat, it was cancelled after 4 episodes.

 **End Confessional**

"Superstars, we're just getting started. Get some rest. I'll see you at your challenge tomorrow."

The superstars walked back into the challenge house.

Jericho noticed Kevin and Alexa walking past the bedrooms.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Discussing strategy." Kevin said, as they continued walking.

"Uh..."

Jericho trailed off, before going to bed.

 **NEXT EPISODE: The superstars play Relay Value. One team has a setback in the form of a player who suffers an injury that may eliminate them, while another team has to deal with infighting after a confusing Jungle vote.**

 **Poll 1: Which 12 Superstars Will Make The Final Challenge?**

 **Poll 2: Was the Silver team's prank on Sasha taken too far?**

 **Poll 3: Which storylines are you looking forward to seeing play out this season?**


	3. Dana Did Something Right

"Dude, do you think Kevin and Alexa are fucking?" Jericho asked, quietly in the kitchen.

Charlotte shrugged.

"Don't know or care."

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: I don't know what's going on with KO and Alexa, and as long as it doesn't effect me or the Red Team's chances of winning, it's none of my business.

 **End Confessional**

Kevin and Alexa walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Charlotte, you think you guys can perform a little better today?" Kevin asked, opening the fridge.

"I performed great last challenge, you need to talk to the other 4 girls."

Alexa side-eyed Charlotte a bit.

"I thought you were the female leader." she said.

"Excuse me, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking about you." Charlotte said, turning around.

"You guys all could've performed better." Kevin said.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, as more superstars came downstairs.

* * *

The superstars met in the living room, as Apollo stood in front of everyone, holding the house cell phone.

"I just got a text from The Miz on our AT&T Cricket Wireless cell phone. He said, 'whoever is relaying this information to you should tell you that today's challenge will require knowing your teammates strengths and weaknesses."

 **Confessional**

Becky: My teammates strengths are being blonde and having breast implants, and their weaknesses are teamwork.

 **End Confessional**

"Your team uniforms are in the boxes outside, get changed and come down to the challenge."

The superstars walked out of the living room door, and saw the boxes, which had 3 pairs of black shorts for each superstar, along with 3 pairs of black sweatpants, a pair of black athletic shoes, and 3 shirts of their team's color, that had their first name written on the front. The superstars went to their rooms to change, before boarding the challenge bus.

* * *

The superstars got off of the bus to see Miz standing in front of a triple obstacle course.

 **Confessional**

Seth: Miz's Ninja Warrior ripoff obstacle courses are the most annoying thing about this show.

Carmella: The blue team is undefeated so far, if we win this challenge too, we'll have a huge advantage going into next week.

Roman: We can't get in the habit of losing these challenges. This game will be VERY important.

 **End Confessional**

"Hello superstars, welcome to your 2nd challenge on WWE Cutthroat. Today, you will be playing Relay Value. This will be a unique take on a relay race. Behind me are three identical obstacle courses with 5 parts. Two members of your team will do each part. One male, one female. Red team, you only have 4 women, so one of you will have to do 2 parts back to back by yourself. Silver team, you only have 4 men, so one of YOU will have to do 2 parts back to back by yourself. The first part is a simple 20 foot rope climb, that leads to the second part, an elevated platform, where a 40 yard dash will take place. For the third part, the contestants will have to jump off of the elevated platform, into the 15 foot deep underwater pool. Once you swim to the end of the pool, and press the button that is near the edge of the pool, the visual puzzle screens for the 4th part will be activated. When the contestants at the puzzle screens finish their puzzle, an automated voice will announce that your team's puzzle is complete. This will be the cue for the superstars that will be completing the fifth part, at the jumping station. It will be a long jump, from an elevated platform. All 3 platforms are in front of a rope, which has 3 colored clothes dangling from it. One red, one silver, one blue. You will jump out in attempts to reach your team's colored cloth. If you manage to snatch it, you will subtract 30 seconds from your team's final time. The team with the lowest combined time from your men and women's teams will win the challenge, and will not have to vote anyone into the jungle. The other two teams will be visiting the voting room today. Ladies first."

 **Confessional**

Becky: In this complicated challenge, we decided that I will do both the rope climb, and the 40 yard dash, Charlotte will do the swimming portion, Alexa will do the visual puzzle, and Dana will do the long jump.

Natalya: I've been chosen to do the rope climb, Carmella will do the 40 yard dash, Summer will swim, Brie will do the puzzle, and Naomi will do the long jump.

Sasha: I'm doing the rope climb, Nikki is doing the 40 yard dash, Eva will be swimming, Nia will be doing the puzzle, because that's the only thing she won't screw up, and Paige is doing the long jump.

 **End Confessional**

The female superstars all got into position to start the challenge.

"Alright ladies. 3...2...1..." Miz blew the air horn, as Becky, Natalya, and Sasha began the rope climb.

They all quickly advanced up the rope, reaching the top platform.

Carmella and Nikki immediately took off running, as Becky ran slightly behind them, eventually passing them.

 **Confessional**

Becky: We're off to a great start. Thanks to me. The red girls have a lead that's about to get even bigger once Charlotte hits the water.

 **End Confessional**

Charlotte jumped into the pool, and began swimming. She swam so fast that by the time Summer Rae and Eva Marie jumped into the water, she had already hit the button for Alexa's puzzle.

 **Confessional**

Dean: Charlotte Phelps takes the red team's slight lead, and makes it a huge lead. Alexa has way more than enough time to finish this puzzle before Nia and Brie.

 **End Confessional**

Alexa attempted the puzzle, as Eva and Summer finally hit their button, allowing Nia and Brie to begin their puzzles.

The superstars watched on for about 30 seconds.

"The Silver puzzle is complete." said the automated voice, as the superstars looked in shock.

 **Confessional**

Seth: Despite the Red team's lead, NIA actually finishes the puzzle before Brie and Alexa.

 **End Confessional**

Becky sighed, as Paige jumped to the rope.

Paige missed the silver cloth and landed roughly on her feet, her right knee twisting and buckling as she landed.

The superstars screamed in horror and Miz blew the airhorn, as Paige began clutching her knee. A medic ran over to her.

 **Confessional**

Sami: When Paige landed, it looked a LOT like Roman on WWE Rivals.

Paige: No! No! No! What the fuck is happening right now!?

 **End Confessional**

For a little while everyone stared in silence, watching the medic talk to Paige.

"The Blue puzzle is complete."

"ALEXA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Charlotte yelled, as Naomi jumped, successfully grabbing the cloth and safely landing. Miz blew the air horn again.

The red team members stood, watching Alexa struggle with the puzzle, as the medic helped Paige limp away from the challenge.

"HURRY UP!" Dana yelled.

"You guys yelling at her is only gonna make it harder for her to concentrate." Kevin said, slowly watching his team's chance at victory slip away.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at Kevin's defense of Alexa.

"The Red puzzle is complete." The automated voice finally said.

Dana jumped to the rope, successfully grabbing the red cloth, much to the shock of all the superstars.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: This is too much to process. Paige is hurt, Alexa blew our entire lead, and DANA DID SOMETHING RIGHT!?

Becky: I performed great, Charlotte performed great. Even DANA BROOKE performed great. Alexa Bliss? Terrible.

Alexa: That puzzle is a LOT harder than I thought it would be. But we shouldn't be focusing on WHY we did so bad, we should be focusing on what we can do to turn it around and win this thing.

 **End Confessional**

A small ambulance arrived, as medics assisted Paige with getting into the back of it.

 **Confessional**

Paige: I definitely don't want my WWE Cutthroat season to end via injury, I'm still in shock, and my adrenaline is pumping, so I have no idea how severe my injury is. All I can do right now is hope I can still compete.

 **End Confessional**

The red team girls stood in silence, upset at Alexa, as the male superstars got into their positions for the challenge.

 **Confessional**

Seth: Randy Orton will be our rope climber, I will be our 40-yard dasher and our swimmer, Sami Zayn will be our puzzler, and AJ Styles will be our long jumper.

Cass: So, Dean's chosen John Cena to do the rope climb, Cesaro to do the 40 yard dash, himself to swim, Rusev of all people to do the puzzle, and me to do the long jump.

Roman: Apollo is doing the rope climb, Finn is doing the 40 yard dash, Jericho is swimming, KO is doing the puzzle, and I'm doing the long jump. I think our plan is perfect, but I don't know if we can clean up Alexa's mess and win this challenge.

 **End Confessional**

"Alright guys, 3...2...1..." Miz blew the air horn.

The 3 superstars assigned to the first task immediately began climbing the ropes, Apollo reached the top, allowing Finn to take off running, with Cena finishing immediately after, allowing Cesaro to run. Shortly after, Orton finished, giving Seth the cue to run his 40 yard dash.

Finn managed to finish slightly before Cesaro and Seth, giving Jericho about a 3 second headstart in the water, and Seth and Dean both jumped in after him.

Jericho began to pull away, and reached the button, allowing Kevin to start the puzzle. About a full 12 seconds later, Seth and Dean reached their buttons, allowing Sami Zayn and Rusev to start their puzzles.

"The Red puzzle is complete."

Roman jumped to the red cloth and successfully grabbed it, before landing safely, as Miz blew the airhorn.

 **Confessional**

Apollo: We ran through that challenge way faster than the other guys. Hopefully that'll balance out the girls time and give us a decent shot to win.

 **End Confessional**

"The Silver puzzle is complete."

AJ jumped and successfully grabbed the Silver cloth. The superstars laughed, as AJ landed on his ass and Miz blew the airhorn.

 **Confessional**

AJ: Hey look, you don't get style points for sticking the landing. The point is, I got the cloth, and that takes a much 30 seconds off our time, considering Paige didn't.

Carmella: I completely blame Dean, who had the oh so GENIUS idea to let Rusev do our team's puzzle.

 **End Confessional**

"The Blue puzzle is complete." the voice finally said, as Cass successfully grabbed the blue cloth and landed.

Miz blew the airhorn.

The superstars all rejoined their teams, and stood in front of The Miz.

"Okay, Paige is going to a local hospital. The doctors will evaluate her knee, and ultimately determine whether she can compete or not for the remainder of WWE Cutthroat. Now, for the results. The Silver girls final time was 2 minutes flat. The Silver guys final time was one minute and 54 seconds. AJ Styles did manage to secure a cloth, subtracting 30 seconds from your total, meaning the Silver team's official recorded time is 3 minutes, and 24 seconds."

The Silver team members nodded.

"The Red girls final time was 3 minutes 53 seconds."

"How much of that was Alexa? Just curious." Sasha asked, with a laugh, as the Red team looked annoyed. Alexa awkwardly looked at the ground.

"I'm not sure, I'd guess about 2 minutes of it. Anyway, the Red guys final time was 1 minute and 39 seconds. Dana Brooke secured a cloth, subtracting 30 seconds from your total. Roman Reigns ALSO secured a flag, subtracting another 30 seconds from your total, leaving your official recorded time at 4 minutes and 32 seconds. Which means, Red team, you will be voting one male member of your team into the jungle, and one female member of your team into the jungle."

 **Confessional**

Dana: Roman and I literally removed an entire minute off our time and we still lost by over a minute. Alexa fucked up bad with this one.

Apollo: There's 9 people left on this team. 8 of us did amazing. 1 of us sucked really bad, and ruined it for everyone.

Alexa: I definitely can feel the animosity towards me right now. If it wasn't for me struggling with the puzzle, we would've won this challenge by a landslide. And everyone knows it. And tomorrow, they all get to anonymously vote for who they want on our team to go to the jungle. Great.

 **End Confessional**

"The blue girls final time was 2 minutes at 40 seconds. The blue guys final time was 2 minutes and 18 seconds. Big Cass and Naomi both managed to secure cloths, subtracting a total of 60 seconds from your overall final time. That means the official time for the Blue team is 3 minutes... and 58 seconds. The winners, who are safe from the next vote, are the Silver team!"

The Silver team celebrated.

 **Confessional**

AJ: Our first win! The first of many to come for the Silver squad.

Sasha: We won by default. Alexa cost the Red team the challenge, and Rusev cost the Blue team the challenge. And now, Paige is hurt. This win is nice to have now, but as for the future of our team? Not looking to good to be honest.

Randy: This team reminds me of a baseball movie, it's a group of outcasts that have had bad luck in this game, myself, AJ, Nia, Paige, Eva, Nikki, a underrated former winner, Sami, a former winner fallen from grace, which would be Seth, and a star player with attitude problems and an ego, Sasha Banks. And they somehow come together and win it all.

 **End Confessional**

"That means, Blue team, for the very first time, you'll have to vote one male member of your team into the jungle, and one female member of your team into the jungle."

 **Confessional**

Dean: Ah, our undefeated streak. I remember it like it was a half-hour ago.

Brie: This is our first voting, and I'm kinda interested to see how everyone votes. The anonymous voting aspect make it even more unpredictable.

Cena: We would've beat the Silver team, if Rusev wasn't our puzzle master.

Rusev: I definitely think I'm going to the jungle. All I can do now it prepare for it.

 **End Confessional**

"Red team, Blue team, your voting will be tomorrow afternoon. The challenge buses have arrived."

The superstars boarded the buses and rode back to the house.

* * *

Kevin walked into his room, followed by Charlotte, Jericho, Alexa, and Dana.

"Okay, so strength in numbers is important. Agreed?" Kevin asked, as Roman joined them.

"Very." Roman said.

"Are you like, in our alliance now?" Dana asked, confused.

Roman shrugged, sitting down on one of the beds.

"If we send Alexa to the jungle, she probably won't come back."

"That's sounds great right about now." Charlotte shrugged.

"Look, I know I had a rough performance in the challenge today, but-" Alexa trailed off, pretending to be starting to cry.

Kevin put an arm around Alexa, while Charlotte and Dana looked at each other in mutual annoyance.

"Kevin, continue please." Jericho said. Roman nodded in agreement.

"The blue team will probably throw in Carmella or Summer Rae or Brie, whoever, just not Naomi or Natalya."

"Obviously." Charlotte said.

"Becky can probably beat Summer, Carmella, and Brie in any physical activity known to man, if we send her in the jungle, it's kinda like a cheat code."

"A cheat code." Charlotte replied, flatly.

"Yeah, we don't have to worry about losing a team member, and you never know when strength in numbers will come in handy in a challenge."

"So, after what you saw on that field today, you're suggesting we all vote Becky, NOT Alexa?"

"Charlotte, you're thinking very short term right now. In the long term, it benefits us to have as many members as possible. We already lost Cameron to Eva when we could've easily thrown Becky in and she would've won."

"What guy are we voting, then?"

"Well, Finn is more agile and athletic than Rusev, but he's smaller than Rusev. Apollo can match up with Rusev's strength, plus beat him in agility and speed, I think we should throw Apollo in again just to be safe." Kevin shrugged.

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: Kevin is hellbent on keeping Alexa here. And I know the voting is anonymous, but if Alexa goes to the jungle, Kevin will know 100% for a fact that I voted against him. And as you can imagine, I really don't mind voting Becky in.

Alexa: Kevin's plan just makes perfect sense. And it also coincidentally happens to keep me in the house.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

That night, Paige re-entered the house with crutches, heading to the bedroom, where Nia was.

"The crutches aren't a good sign." Nia said.

"I know." Paige replied, solemnly.

"Well, look on the bright side. The fans love you, you'll probably get another callback next season. Shit like this happens, it's just about how you bounce back."

Paige began to cry a bit, as Nia hugged her.

 **Confessional**

Nia: Paige's career has had setback after setback, and it sucks. She's such a great person and she's so talented. I just pray that somehow she can stay in the house this season.

Paige: It's just... it's frustrating. That's the best way to describe it. Hopefully, I can bounce back, somehow compete, contribute to the team, and not hold us back by being here.

 **End Confessional**

"Nia, please do me a favor." Paige said, still hugging her.

"What's that?"

"If I can't continue anymore, win this for me."

"I will, you know I will." Nia reassured her, hugging her tighter.

* * *

The next day, The Miz met with the superstars in the jungle announcement room. The superstars sat in the color coded chairs in front of him.

"Red team, Blue team, you will all go in here, one by one, to vote for one guy on your team, and one girl on your team to go into the jungle."

The Red team members entered and exited the voting room, one by one, before the Blue team members did the same. Then, Miz went into the voting room. He came out about a minute later.

"Okay, Blue team, you guys had to select a male competitor to go to the jungle... you guys voted for... Rusev, Rusev, please come up."

Rusev nodded, walking to the front of the room.

 **Confessional**

Rusev: I voted for Dean, Dean is the one that made me the puzzle solver in the first place.

Natalya: I voted for Rusev, simply due to his performance last challenge.

Cena: I voted for Rusev. Again, if he wasn't the puzzle solver, we would've won.

Carmella: I voted for Dean, because Dean chose the literal worst possible pick for puzzle solver, and it cost us the win.

Cass: I voted for Dean, I'm not sure why Rusev was even on the puzzle in that challenge.

Brie: I voted for Rusev, he pretty much cost us the challenge.

Dean: My vote was for Ru-Ru. I trusted him as the puzzle solver, and he failed me.

Summer: I voted for Rusev, he took super long on the puzzle, and that's probably why we lost.

Cesaro: My vote was for Rusev, he was terrible yesterday.

Naomi: Rusev was trash yesterday. I voted for Rusev.

 **End Confessional**

"Red team, you guys also had to vote for a male competitor to go to the jungle, and you guys voted for... Apollo Crews, second vote in a row, Apollo, please come up."

"Are y'all serious right now?" Apollo asked, looking at his teammates, who remained silent.

"Apollo, please come up." Miz repeated.

Apollo sighed, shaking his head at his team, before joining Miz and Rusev at the front of the room.

 **Confessional**

Apollo: I actually performed the best out of my male teammates, I beat John Cena in a rope climb, come on. Last challenge, I GUESS there was a reason to vote me in. Now, I know something's up. My vote was for Chris Jericho, he's just the weakest link on the team in my opinion.

Dana: I voted for Apollo, because Kevin was right, he can probably beat Rusev.

Kevin: I voted for Apollo for a plethora of reasons. I don't like the guy. I like Jericho. Roman is necessary, and Finn can transform into a mystical demon creature with super human capabilities whenever he feels like it. Also, Apollo has a very good shot at beating Rusev.

Charlotte: My vote was for Apollo, nothing personal, just strategically makes sense.

Finn: I voted for Jericho, he's old, uh... I don't know, everyone did well today, so I just predicted who I think will do bad next challenge, and I think it's Jericho.

Becky: I voted for Kevin Owens. I was hoping that everyone around him secretly hates him too and were also going to vote him in, but nope. One day they will though.

Roman: I voted for Apollo again. I'm really embracing this whole, Kevin Owens bad guy alliance thing, ya know? It's fun.

Alexa: I voted for Apollo, he'll definitely beat Rusev. Good luck, brother.

Chris: My vote was for Apollo, you see, he did well on the rope climb, but WELL is not gonna win us a final challenge. You know what happens when you do WELL instead of exceptional? Huh, Apollo?... You just made the jungle.

 **End Confessional**

"It'll be Rusev vs Apollo Crews in tomorrow night's jungle!"

Rusev and Apollo shook hands.

"Red team, you also had the task of voting a woman on your team into tomorrow night's jungle, and you guys voted... Becky Lynch. Becky Lynch, come on up here."

Becky's eyes got huge, as both the Silver and Blue teams stared in shock.

"WHAT!?" Becky yelled, turning to her team.

Apollo simply rolled his eyes.

"Becky, uh... please come on up here." Miz repeated, awkwardly.

Becky angrily went to the front of the room.

 **Confessional**

Becky: So... MY vote, was for Alexa Bliss, because unlike my teammates, I actually watched the challenge, and saw Alexa take more time doing her ONE task than the entire Silver girls team took to finish the whole obstacle course. I'm at a loss for words almost... no, actually, I have a lot of words, mostly curse words.

Apollo: I voted for Alexa, because she is the only person in a red shirt that didn't do well at all last challenge.

Dana: I voted for Alexa. I don't care what Kevin says, everyone acts like I'm so terrible. If I'm terrible, then there's no words to describe Alexa Bliss.

Kevin: My vote went to Becky, as a compliment. I think Becky is sooo good, that I know she can beat whoever the Blue team throws at her.

Charlotte: My vote was for Becky. Ya know, I said the KO-Alexa thing was none of my business unless it started affecting the Red team's chances of winning... well if this vote is any indication of what's to come in the future, it's eventually gonna affect our chances of winning. If worse comes to worse, I might have to step in, and talk some sense into Kevin, and/or take control of this team myself.

Finn: My vote was for Alexa. She was very bad today. I thought that was the general consensus among people who watched this challenge.

Roman: I voted for Becky, because the vote might've been a tie, and I don't like ties. Karma's a bitch.

Alexa: I voted for Becky, she's uh... she'll win, no biggie.

Chris: My vote was for Becky Lynch. She thinks she's better than me cause she did a rope climb and a 40 yard dash in the same day? Try beating The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin in the same night. When Becky Lynch unifies the men's world titles and becomes the WWE Undisputed Champion, THEN I'll be impressed, until then, you just made the jungle.

 **End Confessional**

"And last but not least, Blue team, I asked you guys to vote a female competitor into the jungle. You guys decided on... Summer Rae, Summer, please come forward."

 **Confessional**

Summer: I can't say I'm shocked that I got voted in, but I am definitely shocked that I'll be facing Becky Lynch and not Alexa Bliss. My vote was for Carmella.

Rusev: I voted for Summer. More of a winter guy myself.

Natalya: I voted for Carmella, I think she's a young superstar in the WWE with a lot of potential, and I thought this jungle would be the perfect chance for her to prove herself.

Cena: I voted for Summer, kinda just default.

Carmella: I voted for Summer Rae, because she's clearly the only weak link on this entire team.

Cass: I voted for Summer Rae. Her WWE Rivals partner went on to win WWE Fresh Meat, that proves that she holds people back from their full potential.

Brie: I voted for Summer, I just don't think she's good at this game.

Dean: My vote was for Summer. No offense, but you literally became captain of this team because you sucked and everyone in the house outran you except Eva and Kevin.

Naomi: My vote was for Carmella, I wanna see what she can do, so I can gauge her worth a little better.

Cesaro: My vote was for Summer. She's just not a good player.

 **End Confessional**

"It'll be Summer Rae vs Becky Lynch in tomorrow night's jungle! Good luck!"

"So why was I voted in?" Becky asked, crossing her arms, looking at her team, as Miz left.

There was a bit of silence, as superstars started standing up.

"Oh, you're all a bunch of fucking cowards that aren't gonna answer me?"

The Blue and Silver teams stopped leaving, intrigued by the drama.

"I don't like ties." Roman shrugged.

Becky said nothing, leaving the room, followed by several other superstars.

* * *

The next night, the superstars stood on the outside of their balconies, where the teams were selected. The Miz stood in the jungle, which consisted of what looked like two backpacks, that were attached, facing opposite ways, sitting in the middle of two plastic barrels, one Red, one Blue.

"Superstars, welcome to the second jungle of WWE Cutthroat. Before we start, Paige, we have the results of your tests on your knee."

The superstars fell silent, as Paige nodded, beginning to tear up.

"You have suffered a Pateller Fracture, and even though you will not need surgery, you will not be able to compete on WWE Cutthroat. Paige, this ends your time here in the Czech Republic." Miz said, solemnly. Paige began hugging her teammates, as her friends on other teams called over in support of her.

 **Confessional**

Paige: I'm sick and fucking tired of early eliminations. It definitely fuels me to come back stronger and better than ever, but when you keep getting knocked down, you can only get up so many times.

Seth: Not only does it suck to see Paige leave, we WON the challenge, and we're still down a player now.

 **End Confessional**

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Paige walked into the distance, with a crew member following her, carrying her suitcase.

"Red team, you voted Becky Lynch and Apollo Crews, Blue team, you voted Summer Rae and Rusev. I'm going to need you all to come down."

The 4 selected superstars walked down the staircases connected to their balconies and stood in front of The Miz.

"Tonight, you'll be playing Back Up Off Me. It's simple. 1 point wins it. The only way to get a point is to knock down the other team's colored barrel. Seems easy, right? Oh I forgot, you'll be attached back to back, dragging your opponent, while they try to do the same. You knock down the barrel and get the point? See ya tomorrow at the next challenge. You don't? See ya at the WWE Cutthroat reunion hosted by Stone Cold Steve Austin."

 **Confessional**

Apollo: This game is about brute strength. And I'm up against Rusev. Not gonna be a fun time.

Summer: Maybe if Becky pulls me too hard, falls on her face, and knocks herself out, I might win this.

Becky: It's not even the fact that I might lose, it's the fact that I'm even in this jungle to begin with that pisses me off.

Rusev: Apollo is a very formidable opponent. Formidable is Bulgarian for bald.

 **End Confessional**

"Summer, Becky you guys are up first."

Becky and Summer each got into the backpack like apparatus, with the help of crew members, before sitting down in the middle of the jungle field.

"Okay, 3...2...1..."

Miz blew the air horn.

Summer struggled briefly, but Becky began easily crawling to the barrel, dragging Summer with her.

Becky knocked down the barrel and Miz blew the airhorn.

"Becky, congratulations, you win, you get to stay in the house." Miz said.

Becky rejoined her team, silently.

"Summer Rae, unfortunately, this ends your time in the Czech Republic."

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Summer Rae walked into the distance, with a crew member following her, carrying her suitcase.

 **Confessional**

Summer: Cutthroat turned out even worse than Rivals. I'm so done with these shows.

 **End Confessional**

"Rusev, Apollo, let's go."

The crew members helped them set up for the jungle.

"3...2...1..."

Miz blew the air horn.

Apollo and Rusev were both struggling, desperately trying to pull the other man to their barrel.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: So they're struggling back and forth, for a WHILE, like 20 minutes.

Natalya: It's kinda like watching two bears attached at the tail trying to drag each other.

 **End Confessional**

Rusev became exhausted, as Apollo slowly inched towards the Blue barrel. He just barely touched it, knocking it over as Miz blew their horn.

 **Confessional**

Carmella: We just went from being the only team in the house to not lose anyone, to losing two team members in the span of 30 minutes.

 **End Confessional**

"Apollo, congratulations, you get to stay in the house, you may now rejoin your team." Miz said.

Apollo returned to the Red balcony

"Rusev, unfortunately, this ends your time in the Czech Republic."

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Rusev walked into the distance, with a crew member following him, carrying his suitcase.

 **Confessional**

Rusev: I gave it my all. That Apollo kid? He's got heart. I gotta hand it to him. He's very, very good.

 **End Confessional**

"Superstars, tomorrow will be a VERY fun day. For me at least, I don't know about you. Get some rest."

The superstars walked back into the challenge house.

 **NEXT EPISODE: The superstars play Bed Head. An old, forgotten Rivalry is re-newed in the form of a jungle match-up, and Miz makes an announcement that changes the entire game.**

 **Poll 1: Which team seems most likely to start turning on each other?**

 **Poll 2: Who should each team vote in if they lose the next challenge?**


	4. Couple's Trip

Nia sat out on the Silver balcony, looking out over the jungle.

 **Confessional**

Nia: Paige was my only real friend in the house. Seth believes in my talent, but I feel like everyone else on the team can easily be controlled by Sasha, and the second she wants me out of here, I'm gone.

 **End Confessional**

Sasha joined Nia out on the balcony.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Sasha asked, already annoyed.

"I wanna make sure we're on the same page."

"What do you mean?"

Nia sighed.

"Where do I stand on this team right now?"

Sasha shrugged.

"We're still figuring everything out. As long as Eva is here, don't worry about getting voted in."

"So as soon as Eva's gone, I'm next on the chopping block?"

"You won us the last challenge. As long as we keep winning the challenges, nobody will be on the chopping block." Sasha smiled.

"Why can't you just be straight up with me right now?"

"Just because you're paranoid because your little friend isn't here anymore doesn't mean I need to tell you all our plans."

"Our?" Nia asked.

"Yes, our. As in my alliance."

"Your alliance?"

"If my alliance was any of your business, you'd know about it."

"This is what I meant when I called you shady as fuck." Nia said, leaving, as Sasha shrugged again.

 **Confessional**

Sasha: Nia's scared now? How cute. Maybe she'll stay off my bad side from now on, now that she realizes that this is MY team.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The superstars met in the living room, as Carmella stood in front of everyone, holding the house cell phone.

"I just got a text from The Miz on our AT&T Cricket Wireless cell phone. He said, 'I know you guys just got out of bed, but don't worry, you'll be going back pretty soon'."

The superstars simply shrugged and left the living room, to board the challenge bus.

* * *

The superstars got off of the bus to see The Miz, standing in front of a lake. Over the lake, there was a series of five beds suspended from a platform 40 feet above the water, with each bed decreasing in size from start to finish. The beds also got progressively further apart down the line.

"Hello superstars, welcome to your 3rd challenge on WWE Cutthroat. Last challenge, Paige got injured, and had to leave the house. So that means, Silver team, you're down one member, even though you won the last challenge. Sounds a little unfair, don't you think?" Miz asked.

The Silver team members nodded, as the Blue and Red team members looked suspiciously at Miz.

Just then, a small SUV with tinted windows pulled up to the challenge field, near Miz.

"Silver team, say hello to your newest team member."

The superstars anxiously stared, as the back door of the SUV opened.

"THE CHAMP IS HERE!" Bayley exclaimed, running out of the car, wearing a Silver team uniform.

Sasha immediately hugged her as she approached the Silver team. A few of the Silver team members celebrated, as the rest of the superstars looked slightly annoyed or unbothered.

 **Confessional**

Bayley: I'm fresh off my win on WWE Fresh Meat, and I got the call explaining that there was 10 million dollars waiting for me at the finish line of a final challenge, so I hopped on a plane last night and got here.

Becky: The Silver team just got a lot better in my opinion, Bayley knows what it takes to win one of these shows.

Seth: Going from Paige to Bayley is a slight downgrade in my opinion. I think Paige was pretty good, and was on her way to proving that this season, while Bayley got lucky, last season, and rode Sasha's coattails to the finish line.

Nia: Great. Paige, who has a mind of her own, is gone. Bayley, who's head is up Sasha's ass, is here now.

 **End Confessional**

"Today, you'll be playing 'Bed Head'. You see those beds up there? That first bed is a King sized bed. Each member of your team has to jump onto that bed, one-by-one. Once you're all on there, you'll all jump onto the next bed, a Queen bed. You'll continue to jump one-by-one from bed to bed, with each bed decreasing in size from start to finish. This will end when each remaining team member has landed on the last bed at the end of the platform. Players can be disqualified in two ways. If you fall into the water, you'll be disqualified. If you're touching the bed with your hands when a teammate jumps to join you on the bed, you'll be disqualified. This is a timed event, and your team will be penalized by 30 seconds for every disqualified team member. The team with the fastest time, including penalties, will not have to vote anyone into the jungle. The other two teams will be visiting the voting room again tomorrow. Silver team, you guys won the last challenge, meaning you will choose the order for this challenge."

The Silver team turned to each other and lazily formed a team huddle.

"The red team sucks, so..." Seth began.

"Definitely." Sasha nodded.

The Silver team broke the huddle.

"It'll be the Blue team, then the Red team, then us." Seth said.

Miz nodded.

"Blue team, you're up first."

 **Confessional**

Dean: As team leader, it's my responsibility to come up with a strategy. My idea is, let the largest people jump first, then the smallest last. That way, everyone will fit.

Sasha: The Blue team has two advantages here. They have 8 people, compared to everyone else's 9. That means not only will it take less time for them to finish, they also have less people that can fall into the water.

 **End Confessional**

Naomi, Cass, Carmella, Cesaro, Brie, Cena, Natalya and Dean stood at the end of the platform.

"Blue team, your time starts in 3... 2..."

Miz blew the airhorn.

Cass immediately jumped to the first bed. He landed roughly on it, before slowly standing up.

Cena jumped next, landing safely as well.

Cesaro soon followed.

Dean made the jump next, also successful.

"Nattie, come on." Dean said, standing up.

Nattie barely made the jump, as Cesaro helped her up.

"Let's go, Naomi."

Naomi easily made the jump and stood up, as Brie prepared to make it as well.

Brie barely made the jump, almost falling before Cesaro and Cass helped pull her up. Once she stood up, Carmella went for it.

Carmella nearly made the jump, but began to fall. Cass reached out, trying to grab her arm, and he fell off of the bed as well. They both took the 40 foot fall and cannonballed into the water.

The Red and Blue teams applauded as Miz blew the air horn twice.

"Carmella? Disqualified. Big Cass? Disqualified."

 **Confessional**

Cena: I didn't expect Carmella to make the jump, but Big Cass should've been able to pull her up. I don't know what happened. If I knew Big Cass couldn't pull a 120 pound woman I would've done it myself.

Cass: I reacted too late, and by the time I tried to save Mella, she was already on the way down, and all I ended up doing was going with her.

Carmella: I know no one's going to believe me, but I swear to God, my foot slipped.

Dean: It was cute. It was like a couple's trip, 40 feet, right into the water.

 **End Confessional**

Cena jumped to the next bed, followed by Cesaro and Dean.

Natalya attempted to make it, but fell just short, before Cesaro again saved her, pulling her up.

Naomi made it to the next bed.

Brie attempted, but wasn't even close, plummeting into the water.

Miz blew the air horn.

"Brie Bella is disqualified." Miz said, as Cena jumped to the 3rd bed.

Cesaro jumped to the bed as well.

Dean barely made the jump, before slowly balancing himself as he stood up.

Natalya didn't even come close, falling into the water as well.

"Natalya is disqualified."

Naomi barely made the jump.

Cena then jumped to the 4th bed, followed by Cesaro and Dean. Naomi made it with the help of her teammates pulling her up.

All 4 of them made it to the 5th and final bed as Miz blew the air horn.

 **Confessional**

Natalya: It wasn't pretty, but we got half of our team across very quickly.

Kevin: All we have to do is not lose 5 people. We'll probably lose Dana and Alexa, but I'm sure everyone else will make it across.

Charlotte: Kevin's strategy is having the people less likely to make the jump go last, that way the others can help them. We'll see how it works out.

 **End Confessional**

Alexa, Kevin, Chris, Charlotte, Dana, Roman, Finn, Becky, and Apollo stood at the end of the platform.

"Red team, your time starts in 3... 2..."

Miz blew the airhorn.

Roman jumped to the first bed, followed by Finn, Apollo, and Charlotte.

Becky and Chris made the jump next.

Kevin barely made the jump, as Roman and Apollo helped pull him up a bit.

Dana also barely made the jump with assistance.

Alexa almost made it, but narrowly missed, plummeting 40 feet into the water, as Miz blew the airhorn.

"Alexa Bliss is disqualified."

 **Confessional**

Becky: I want everyone watching this show to make a mental note that this is the second challenge in a row where Alexa has performed worse than everyone. And come to think of it, she hasn't been good in any challenge on this entire season yet.

Alexa: I feel as though my contributions to this team are more non-physical. Ya know? Things like strategizing, planning, etcetera.

Charlotte: I don't know where Alexa sucks more, in these challenges or in Kevin's bed?

 **End Confessional**

Roman, Finn, Apollo, Charlotte, Becky, and Jericho all made the jump again. Kevin barely made it, then Dana attempted, but fell into the water.

Miz blew the airhorn.

"Dana Brooke is disqualified."

Roman, Finn, Apollo, Charlotte, Becky and Jericho each made the jump to the 3rd bed. Kevin tried, and fell before getting halfway there.

"Kevin Owens is disqualified."

Roman, Finn, and Apollo easily made it to the 4th bed. Charlotte nearly didn't make it, but she got close enough that the guys were able to pull her up, onto the bed.

Becky also almost missed, but the guys saved her as well.

Jericho slipped as he jumped off of the 3rd bed, and fell right into the water.

"Chris Jericho is disqualified."

"If one more person falls, they're done." Sasha remarked, to Bayley.

Roman made it to the 5th and final bed. Finn made it shortly after, followed by Apollo.

"Hold on, hold on." Apollo said, as Charlotte prepared to jump

Apollo got onto his knees at the edge of the bed and stuck his arms out.

"We can catch them like this."

Roman and Finn joined him and did the same.

"So I jump like sideways?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, hurry!" Becky said.

Charlotte jumped, and the guys caught her, as Kevin, Alexa, Dana, and Jericho clapped.

Becky jumped, falling just short of the guys arms and plummeted into the water, as Miz blew the airhorn.

"Becky Lynch is disqualified."

 **Confessional**

Naomi: Becky was the final nail in the coffin. Red team, better luck next time.

Becky: I'm one of the FIVE people on my team who fell, but my fall happened to be at the very end of the challenge, sealing the deal that we lost.

Nikki: Pretty much all we have to do is not suck, and we'll win this.

 **End Confessional**

Sasha, Bayley, Sami, AJ, Randy, Nia, Nikki, Eva, and Seth stood at the end of the platform.

"Silver team, your time starts in 3... 2..."

Miz blew the airhorn.

Seth jumped to the 1st bed, followed by AJ, Randy and Sami. Bayley, Sasha, and Nikki also successfully made the jump. Nia barely made the jump. With the help of AJ and Seth, Eva finally, surprisingly made the jump as well.

Seth, AJ, Randy and Sami all successfully jumped to the second bed. Sasha and Bayley jumped next, each making it. Nikki nearly didn't make it, but was saved by the guys. Nia attempted to make the jump, but fell into the water.

"Nia Jax is disqualified."

Eva attempted the jump and also fell into the water.

"Eva Marie is disqualified."

Seth, AJ, Randy, and Sami each made the jump to the 3rd bed. Bayley made the jump with the help of the guys. Sasha barely made the jump with help as well. Nikki tired, and plummeted into the water.

"Nikki Bella is disqualified."

"Alright we have to be careful now." Seth said.

Seth jumped to the 4th bed. AJ and Randy also made the jump. Sami barely made the jump, as AJ and Randy helped make sure he landed safely. Bayley attempted the jump, but didn't make it, falling 40 feet into the water.

"Bayley is disqualified." Miz said, as the Blue team clapped.

Seth sighed.

"We can't lose any more people." he said.

Sasha attempted the jump and fell as well, as the Blue team cheered.

"DAMMIT!" Seth yelled.

"Sasha Banks is disqualified."

Bayley and Sasha disappointedly swam back to the shore, as Randy, AJ, and Seth all made the jump to the final bed. Sami nearly made it, but fell.

"Sami Zayn is disqualified."

 **Confessional**

Seth: We could only really win if we had 4 or less people fall, MAYBE 5 if we were lucky. We had 6. Way to go Silver team.

Bayley: This definitely isn't the way I wanted to start my season on WWE Cutthroat.

 **End Confessional**

The superstars all met in the field, in front of the Miz.

"Red team. It's simple. Roman, Apollo, Finn, Charlotte, you're dry. And you made it across in a minute and 40 seconds. However. Alexa, Dana, Jericho, Kevin and Becky are wet. Your team has been assessed with a 2 minute and 30 second penalty. Your final time is 4 minutes and 10 seconds."

Kevin sarcastically clapped.

"Blue team. Naomi, Cesaro, Cena, Deano, you're dry. And you made it across in 2 minutes. Nattie, Carmella, Cass, Brie, you're wet. That's a 2 minute penalty. Your final time is 4 minutes flat."

The Blue team nodded, as the Red team sighed, realizing they would've won the challenge if one more person made it.

"Silver team. Seth, AJ, and Randy, you're dry. And you did it in a minute and 25 seconds. Sasha, Bayley, Nia, Eva, Nikki, AND Sami fell. That's a 3 minute penalty. Your final time is 4 minutes and 25 seconds."

The Silver girls all looked disappointed, while Sami simply nodded.

"The winners are the Blue team! You guys are immune from tomorrow's vote. Red team, Silver team, you each must vote one male and one female from your team into the jungle. The challenge bus is here."

The superstars boarded the challenge bus.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Apollo: I'm smart enough to see a pattern here. We need to change things on this team. Kevin, Dana, Alexa, Jericho, and Charlotte outnumber everyone else, and they're gonna continue to make everyone else do all the dirty work to get to the final challenge unless we stop them right now.

 **End Confessional**

The superstars began to walk back into the house.

"Roman, come with me real quick?" Apollo asked.

Roman smirked a bit, following Apollo up the stairs.

Roman and Apollo entered a bedroom, followed by Finn and Becky.

"Alright, we need to convince one of the assholes to change their vote." Apollo said.

"What do you mean?" Roman asked.

"Clearly there's a divide on this team. There's 4 of us, and 5 of them. If we can talk to one of them about changing their vote, we'll have majority."

"Someone should talk to Jericho. He can stay in their alliance and give us information on Kevin's plans, but vote with us because the voting is anonymous. Kevin will know someone on his side is a double agent, but he'll never find out who. That way, Jericho can get revenge on Kevin for betraying him on Rivals." Becky said, speaking for the first time that day.

"Roman, it should probably be you. They wanna keep you around so they'll listen to you before they listen to us." Finn said, changing his shirt.

Roman shrugged.

"I'll mention it." Roman said, leaving the room as Finn, Apollo, and Becky looked confused at each other about Roman's non-nonchalant tone.

 **Confessional**

Roman: Apollo said, "there's 4 of us, and 5 of them." Wrong. There's 3 of y'all, 5 of them, and then there's Roman Reigns. I don't have an alliance. And I don't NEED an alliance. I care about whether or not I cross that finish line. Everyone else? Good luck, I guess.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Roman walked into the room, joining Alexa, Charlotte, Dana, Jericho, and Kevin.

"Yo Jericho, I just talked to Apollo, Finn, and Becky, they wanted me to ask you to be a secret mole in Kevin's alliance, tell them all Kevin's plans and anonymously vote with them. You in?" Roman asked, sitting down, as Kevin chuckled.

"Um... I'll let you know." Jericho said.

"How do we know YOU'RE not the mole in our alliance?" Alexa asked.

"Even if I am, it doesn't matter, you 5 have majority here. Whoever y'all vote is going in." Roman shrugged.

"Exactly. Which is why the alliance works perfectly. We're like the Fab 5... and Roman Reigns." Kevin said.

* * *

Sasha and Sami sat in their bedroom, while Bayley unpacked her suitcase.

"Bayley, I don't wanna tell you who to vote for, but you haven't been here, so..." Sasha began.

"They said voting is anonymous this season, is that true?" Bayley asked.

"Yeah, we go into a room and do it privately, one by one."

"That changes the entire game."

"Exactly. I think we should vote in Eva and Randy."

"Eh, Randy did better than Sami today, no offense."

"None taken." Sami said.

"Long term I don't think Randy will be as good for the team as Sami, AJ, and Seth will." Sasha shrugged.

"Well... you've been here this whole time, I guess you'd know. Who's been eliminated so far besides Paige?"

"Enzo was on our team, Rusev and Summer Rae were on the Blue team, and Cameron was on the Red team."

"Oh, he was in the 4th bed?" Bayley asked, pointing.

"Yeah."

"Sasha was too at one point." Sami laughed.

"What!?" Bayley asked.

"It's a long story." Sasha said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

That night, the blue team sat at the pool, drinking champagne, celebrating their victory.

 **Confessional**

Natalya: The Blue team pulled out another victory today, and we figured we'd reward ourselves with a little celebration.

Carmella: Natalya and Cesaro are starting to become oddly friendly... It's none of my business, but if Tyson Kidd was here I'm not sure he'd be too fond of his ex-tag partner and his woman being so flirty.

 **End Confessional**

Natalya and Cesaro laughed, splashing each other with water, as Dean and Cena raced, while everyone else sat around the pool, drinking.

* * *

The next day, The Miz met with the superstars in the jungle announcement room. The superstars sat in the color coded chairs in front of him.

"Red team, Silver team, you will all go in here, one by one, to vote for one guy on your team, and one girl on your team to go into the jungle."

The Red team members entered and exited the voting room, one by one, before the Silver team members did the same. Then, Miz went into the voting room. He came out about a minute later.

"Okay, Silver team, you guys had to select a male competitor to go to the jungle... you guys voted for... Randy Orton, Randy, please come up."

Randy slowly walked to the front of the room, as Sami took a sigh of relief.

 **Confessional**

Randy: My vote was for Sami, cause he was the only guy that fell today, but I'm not surprised my team didn't vote with common sense, just look who's on it.

Bayley: I voted for Randy, I haven't really been in the house long enough to get a good read on the situation, but my gut tells me this is the right decision.

Nia: I voted for Sami because he was one of several factors that contributed to us losing today.

AJ: I voted for Randy, Sami had a bad challenge, but he'll bounce back. Orton had an uncharacteristically good performance, and if he stays in the house I don't expect it to become a trend for him.

Sasha: I voted for Randy, he's unstable, inconsistent, and just flaky overall. You never know what side he's on or if he's decided to give a fuck that day.

Seth: I voted for Sami. Sami fell. This should've been an easy decision, I'm not sure what my team was thinking here.

Nikki: I voted for Sami Zayn. It was a tough decision, but the deciding factor ended up being the challenge today.

Sami: My vote was for Randy Orton, just because I have more faith in AJ and Seth moving forward than in him.

Eva: I voted for Orton cause he's so un-involved with the game. It's like he doesn't care, he tries whenever he feels like it, he stays to himself, and I don't think he's a good teammate.

 **End Confessional**

"Red team, you guys also had to vote for a male competitor to go to the jungle, and you guys voted for... Apollo Crews, this is the third time in a row now, Apollo, please come up."

Apollo laughed, walking to the front of the room, as the Blue and Silver teams looked confused.

"Come on, Becky." Apollo motioned, as Miz smirked.

 **Confessional**

Apollo: So for the 3rd challenge in a row, I've been voted into the jungle for no reason. My vote was for Kevin Owens, who performed the worst out of the guys today.

Dana: I voted for Apollo, he's the only guy that's not in my alliance.

Kevin: I voted for Apollo, I think he has a good chance at beating Randy Orton. Plus didn't they almost get into a fight on Rivals or something?

Charlotte: My vote was for Apollo, he's one of the better players on this team, but Kevin and Jericho are in my alliance, and when it comes down to Finn or Apollo, I'd rather keep Finn around, you never know when you might need a demon in a final challenge.

Finn: I voted for Kevin Owens, his bias against Apollo and Becky is detrimental to our team, and the whole thing with him and Alexa kinda creeps me out a little.

Becky: I voted for Kevin Owens, it's time to get him out of here.

Roman: I voted for Apollo cause at this point it's kinda funny.

Alexa: I voted for Apollo because the strategy to catch Becky and Charlotte was his idea, and it failed when they tried to catch Becky. If it succeeded, we would've won the challenge.

Chris: My vote was for Apollo Crews. The guy's good at challenges, but, meh. He's kinda boring, this is a TV show, we need entertainment! Ratings, ratings, ratings!

 **End Confessional**

"It'll be Randy Orton vs Apollo Crews in tomorrow night's jungle!"

"Long time no see, Lashley." Orton said, shaking Apollo's hand. Apollo just smiled.

"Red team, you also had the task of voting a woman on your team into tomorrow night's jungle, and you guys voted... Becky Lynch, Becky, come on up here."

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Becky said, still sitting.

"Becky, please come forward."

"No. I'm not coming up until someone explains why I'm being voted in again when I'm just as good as Charlotte, I'm better than Dana, and I'm DAMN sure better than Alexa."

 **Confessional**

Becky: This is stupid. I voted in Alexa because she fucking sucks.

Apollo: I voted for Alexa, she's been terrible all season so far.

Dana: I voted for Alexa again, she cost us the challenge.

Kevin: I voted for Becky, because if she made it across at the end, we would've won.

Charlotte: My vote was for Becky. She kinda lost us the challenge.

Finn: My vote was for Alexa, because she performed the worst out of all the girls in this challenge.

Roman: I voted for Becky. I owed her two votes from when she voted me in on Rivals.

Alexa: I voted for Becky, she showed a lack of crunch-time skills at the end of the challenge today.

Chris: My vote was for Becky. If you're gonna fuck up, do it at the beginning of the challenge like Alexa did, or in the middle like I did. Don't fuck up at the end when we're about to win!

 **End Confessional**

"Maybe it's because if you made it, we would've won the challenge." Alexa shrugged.

The room went silent as Becky turned around to face her.

"Are YOU really talking to ME about costing the team the challenge!?"

"Becky, please come forward." Miz repeated.

"You cost us the challenge yesterday, and obviously most of the team agrees because you're in the jungle again." Alexa said, crossing her arms.

"Keep hiding behind your alliance, that's the only way you'll win anything in this game." Becky replied, walking to the front of the room, joining Apollo, Randy, and Miz.

"And last but not least, Silver team, I asked you guys to vote a female competitor into the jungle. You guys chose on... Eva Marie. Eva, please come forward."

"Again?" Eva asked.

The Silver team members simply nodded.

"I don't understand why I'm being voted in."

"If you 100% honestly don't understand why you're being voted in, I don't know what to tell you." Sasha chuckled, shrugging, as some of the other superstars laughed as well.

Eva looked offended, as she walked to the front of the room.

 **Confessional**

Eva: Even after I proved myself in the jungle, I'm voted in again? My vote was for Nia, because she did just as bad as I did last challenge.

Bayley: I voted for Eva, she's easily the weakest link on our team.

Randy: Once again, I voted for Eva because she fucking sucks at everything.

Nia: I voted for Eva Marie because I'm interested in winning this game.

AJ: I voted for Eva again, she's still our weakest link.

Sasha: I voted for Eva. Until she gets eliminated or magically becomes talented, she's gonna continue to be voted into the jungle.

Seth: I voted for Eva again, I just can't vote off any of the other girls before her.

Nikki: My vote was for Eva again. Simply the weakest link.

Sami: I voted Eva again, she still has to prove herself to be better than Nikki or Nia at least.

 **End Confessional**

"It'll be Becky Lynch vs Eva Marie in tomorrow night's jungle! Good luck!"

"Good luck, Becky." Alexa smiled, as the superstars starting leaving the jungle announcement room.

"You're the worst player on the team."

"That's not true."

Becky followed Alexa to the kitchen, as the superstars started to disperse, around the house.

"You're the reason we've lost every challenge."

"You're the reason we lost today."

"Kevin, why the fuck do you keep her around?" Becky asked, as Kevin walked up the stairs.

"I think I have an idea." Apollo said, sitting down in the kitchen.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alexa said, getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Becky looked confused for a little bit, but then her jaw dropped.

"Are you seriously fucking Kevin for votes?"

"Did you seriously fuck Dean and then get rejected!?" Alexa asked, opening the bottle, as the superstars that were still around went silent.

As she started to sip it, Becky slapped it out of her hand, sending it flying across the room.

Becky stared down Alexa for a little bit, who stood still, silently. Eventually, Becky began walking away.

"Wow, mature." Alexa said.

"Shut up."

Alexa started laughing.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing." Alexa said, smiling.

"Wipe that smile off your face, because I'm not laughing."

Alexa smiled even wider.

Becky got in Alexa's face.

"I'm 5 seconds away from wiping it off for you."

"5...4...3..." Alexa said, still smiling.

"You think I'm joking!?"

"2...1..."

Becky pretended to draw her fist back for a punch, as Alexa flinched, blocking her face.

"That's what I thought." Becky said, walking out of the kitchen, as Apollo laughed.

 **Confessional**

Alexa: I hurt Becky's feelings, so she responded with physical intimidation. You can play this big bad bully role all you want, Rebecca, but the fact of the matter is, you're in the jungle and I'm not. You can break my arm, give me a black eye, it still won't change that.

Becky: My problems with Alexa were 100% related to this game, until she brought up Dean. That was a low blow, and it honestly took all my self control not to knock her head off of her shoulders.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next night, the superstars stood on the outside on their balconies, where the teams were selected. The Miz stood in the jungle. There was simply a long blue pole sitting in the middle of two plastic barrels, one Red, one Silver.

"Superstars, welcome to the third jungle of WWE Cutthroat. Red team, you voted Becky Lynch and Apollo Crews, Silver team, you voted Eva Marie and Randy Orton. I'm going to need you all to come down."

The 4 selected superstars walked down the staircases connected to their balconies and stood in front of The Miz.

"Tonight, you'll be playing Pole Me Over. It'll basically work like a reverse tug of war. You and your opponent will grab ends of the pole, and you will try to push your opponent into their barrel. If you push your opponent into your barrel and their barrel falls, you will win, and you get to stay on WWE Cutthroat. If you get pushed into your own barrel and you knock it down, your time in the Czech Republic will be over. Any questions?... good."

 **Confessional**

Apollo: I'm confident going into this. Let's do this.

Eva: If I beat BECKY, I'll finally earn all my respect. And I'll prove to everyone that I can be a serious factor in this game.

Becky: You really want me to sit in front of this camera and tell you how I feel about facing Eva Marie in a jungle?

Randy: Apollo and I have a little history from WWE Rivals, so beating him will be that much sweeter.

 **End Confessional**

"Eva, Becky, you guys are first."

Becky and Eva each grabbed an end of the pole.

"Okay ladies, 3...2...1..."

Miz blew the airhorn.

Eva started stumbling backwards as Becky charged at her, pushing her backwards. Eva desperately tried to stand her ground but was immediately sent crashing into her own barrel as Miz blew the airhorn.

Becky tossed the pole behind herself, walking back up the steps to the red balcony, and back into the house.

A few of the superstars chuckled a bit, as Eva stood up and brushed dirt off of herself.

"I would say congratulations to Becky, but she just went back inside... um, Eva Marie, unfortunately, this ends your time in the Czech Republic."

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Eva walked into the distance, with a crew member following her, carrying her suitcase.

 **Confessional**

Eva: Becky is a lot physically stronger than I am, and it showed tonight. If I wasn't unfairly voted in again tonight, I could've helped my team cross that finish line, and it just sucks that everyone wasn't able to see that.

 **End Confessional**

"Randy, Apollo, you guys are up."

Randy and Apollo each grabbed an end of the pole.

"3...2...1..."

Miz blew the airhorn, and Randy and Apollo immediately started pushing at full force.

Randy stumbled back a bit, as his face started turning pink. He shoved the pole into Apollo, causing Apollo to stumble back a bit, as his face went from pink to red.

Apollo shoved the bar back into Orton and Orton went flying several steps back, barely managing to stop himself, avoiding the barrel.

 **Confessional**

Chris: This jungle is entertaining as hell. I got to watch the Becky-Alexa drama yesterday, now this today? I'm running out of popcorn to eat.

 **End Confessional**

Randy attempted to lunge at Apollo but his foot accidentally bumped into the barrel, causing it to wobble.

The Silver team gasped, but took a sigh of relief when the barrel landed upright, as the two continued pushing.

The two stood absolutely still, pushing each other as hard as possible, right in front of the Silver barrel.

Eventually, out of nowhere, Randy tumbled backwards, knocking the barrel over.

Miz blew the air horn, as the Red team cheered.

"You guys really wanna cheer for me?" Apollo asked, putting down the pole.

"The more you keep winning, the more they can keep voting you in." Dean said, as a few of the superstars laughed.

"Apollo, congratulations, you may rejoin your team, although I'm not sure whether you want to at this point."

Apollo walked to the steps and climbed them to go back to the red team balcony, as Finn patted him on the back.

"Randy, unfortunately, this ends your time in the Czech Republic."

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Randy walked into the distance, with a crew member following him, carrying his suitcase.

 **Confessional**

Randy: Apollo had more in the tank, and he got it done. Life moves on.

 **End Confessional**

"Superstars, there are 24 of you standing here right now."

"23." Alexa said, pointing to the house, as the superstars laughed.

"Well, if Becky was here, there'd be 24 of you standing there. 12 of you will make the final challenge, 12 of you will walk down the path Eva Marie and Randy Orton just did. Good luck challengers."

The superstars walked back into the challenge house.

 **NEXT EPISODE: The superstars play Riot Act. Tempers continue to flare on the Red team, but will the calm collected Blue team soon have trouble in paradise or will the unstable Silver team finally collapse? 2 more superstars are eliminated and a certain superstar's secret crush on another superstar is revealed.**

 **POLL 1: Who do you think is in Sasha's secret alliance?**

 **POLL 2: What do you think of the conflicts of the Red team?**

 **POLL 3: Which team currently has the best chance to win the final challenge?**


	5. Sink or Swim

Apollo, who was laying in his bed, sat up, smirking across the room at Becky, who had just woke up in her's. Finn was still asleep.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You ready to go back to the jungle?"

Becky just rolled her eyes, getting out of her head and walking to the bathroom, as Apollo chuckled.

 **Confessional**

Becky: I'm completely sick and tired of getting fucked over by my team. I work harder than all of them, yet they vote me into the jungle every time. Politics shouldn't run this game, it should be about who gives their team the best chance at winning.

Apollo: The only way I can avoid going to the jungle is for the Red team to win a challenge, which looks pretty impossible right now. But just like every challenge, I'm ready to give this 110% no matter what.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The superstars met in the living room, as Sasha stood in front of everyone, holding the house cell phone.

"I just got a text from The Miz on our AT&T Cricket Wireless cell phone. It says, 'I can't wait for this challenge, it's gonna be a riot! See you guys there.'."

 **Confessional**

Natalya: We need to continue our success in this game today. The more members we have going into the final challenge, the better. Everyone we have left is here for a reason, and it's important to keep them here.

AJ: Another loss for the Silver team would be terrible. We need to keep all of our useful players safe from elimination, and that's becoming increasingly hard to do.

Alexa: The Red team hasn't won a single challenge yet, and if we plan on winning the 25 million dollars, we have to change that.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The challenge bus took the superstars to a field, which had a stage-like platform, surrounded by a mudpit. On top of the platform, red, blue, and gray tinted riot shields layed in an unorganized pile. Just as the superstars began to slowly come up with ideas about what the challenge would be, The Miz walked out, standing in front of the platform.

"Hello superstars, welcome to your 4th challenge on WWE Cutthroat, today, you'll be playing 'Riot Act'. It's pretty simple. Each female competitor will stand on that platform, with a riot shield of their team's color, and when I blow the airhorn, you all will attempt to knock members of the other teams off of the platform and into the mud pit. This will go on until two teams players have all been eliminated, and the remaining player or players will get a point for their team. Then, the male competitors will do it. This will continue until one team has 2 points. The first team with 2 points will be exempt from tomorrow's jungle vote, and safe from the following night's elimination. The other two teams, you'll have to vote in one male competitor and one female competitor to compete in the next jungle. Any questions?"

 **Confessional**

Jericho: This challenge is gonna be extremely physical, and with players like Roman, Charlotte, Apollo, and Becky... I can't see us losing this one.

Nikki: Having Nia on the team is a huge advantage here... I'd love to see one of those girls trying to knock her off that platform.

Cena: I think the blue team has the advantage here. We have big physical players like myself, Cesaro, Cass, and Natalya, along with crafty clever players like Dean, Brie and Naomi. We should be able to get this done.

 **End Confessional**

Alexa, Natalya, Sasha, Dana, Brie, Nikki, Becky, Carmella, Bayley, Charlotte, Naomi, and Nia stood on the platform, each holding a riot shield with their team color's tint on it.

"Okay ladies... 3... 2... 1..."

Miz blew the air horn, and Charlotte immediately knocked Naomi off of the platform, and into the mud, as the girls started running into each other.

Miz blew the air horn again.

"Naomi is eliminated."

The blue teams guys looked a bit concerned, as Kevin smirked.

Alexa was sent flying off of the platform by Natalya, while Carmella was knocked off of the other side by Bayley.

Miz blew the air horn twice.

"Alexa and Carmella are eli-"

Miz blew the air horn again, as Charlotte knocked Nikki off of the platform.

"Alexa, Carmella, AND Nikki are eliminated."

Charlotte rammed into the side of Natalya, sending her flying off of the platform, into the mud, before feeling herself being knocked off the platform from behind by both Bayley and Sasha.

Miz blew the air horn twice more.

"Natalya and Charlotte are eliminated."

As soon as Miz said that, Nia knocked Brie off of the platform.

 **Confessional**

Apollo: Bayley, Sasha, and Nia are clearing out girls left and right.

Nia: Right now, we're dominating this game. And there's only two more girls to get rid of.

 **End Confessional**

Miz blew the air horn.

"Brie is eliminated."

Becky and Dana stood back to back, in the middle of the platform, while Sasha, Bayley, and Nia surrounded them.

"You go for Sasha, I'll go for Bayley." Becky muttered.

Dana nodded.

Suddenly, Becky and Dana charged at Bayley and Sasha, knocking them off the platform. Dana, clumsily fell off the platform with them, while Becky quickly ran away from the edge, before Nia could blindside her.

Miz blew the air horn three times.

"Bayley, Sasha, and Dana are eliminated. We're down to the final two. If Becky wins, the red team gets the point, if Nia w-"

In the middle of Miz's sentence, Nia caught Becky off guard, ran into her, and knocked her off of the platform as the Silver team cheered.

Miz blew the air horn.

"Becky is eliminated, the Silver team leads 1 to 0 to 0."

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: Becky... predictably, by the way... takes her eyes off the prize, and costs us the win.

Sasha: I knew we could count on Nia to hit someone when they're not looking. She comes in handy sometimes.

 **End Confessional**

Cena, Seth, Roman, Dean, AJ, Apollo, Cass, Sami, Jericho, Cesaro, Finn and Kevin stood on the platform, each holding a riot shield with their team's color tint.

"Okay guys... If Seth, AJ, or Sami wins this, it's all over... 3... 2... 1..."

Miz blew the air horn.

The guys immediately started running into each other. Surprisingly, Dean knocked Seth off of the platform immediately, but slipped, falling off with him.

Miz blew the air horn twice.

"Seth and Dean are eliminated!"

Roman knocked Sami off as and Cena knocked Jericho off of the other side.

Miz blew the air horn twice.

"Sami and Chris are eliminated!"

 **Confessional**

Nikki: Seth and Sami got eliminated pretty quickly, and now AJ is the last hope for the Silver team.

Seth: The Blue team has 4 guys up there... The Red team has 4... we have 1... so... yeah.

 **End Confessional**

Miz blew the air horn twice as Apollo ran into Cass at full speed, knocking him off of the platform, but falling off along with him.

"Apollo and Big Cass are both eliminated!"

AJ dodged Kevin, causing him to run off of the platform himself, as the Blue and Silver team girls laughed.

"Kevin is eliminated!" Miz said, after blowing the air horn.

The Blue team girls cheered as Cesaro knocked Finn off of the platform, before immediately groaning as AJ knocked Cesaro off.

Miz blew the air horn twice more.

"Cesaro and Finn are eliminated!"

AJ turned around, seeing Cena and Roman struggling near the edge. They were the only three left.

The Red and Blue team girls and eliminated guys all yelled to Roman and Cena to watch out for AJ, but they were too late, as AJ knocked them both off of the platform and into the mud.

The Silver team cheered and jumped onto the platform to celebrate with AJ as Miz blew the air horn twice.

"Roman Reigns and John Cena are eliminated!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Seth yelled, high fiving AJ with his muddy hand.

 **Confessional**

Dean: Well he's not the average one, he's not the typical one, he's the phenomenal one. Well done.

AJ: Not only did I FINALLY dominate one of these challenge, I also secured the win for my team, and no one on the Silver team is going home this week.

 **End Confessional**

The superstars all stood in front of The Miz.

"Everyone standing in front of me is muddy right now, except for Nia Jax and AJ Styles. That means the Silver team scored 2 points, which means you guys are safe from tomorrow's jungle vote, and all of you will be competing in the next challenge."

 **Confessional**

Nia: Seth and Sasha, Seth and Sasha, blah blah blah, well today, me and AJ are the reason we won.

Sami: Bayley, Nia and Sasha had great performances, clearing out the other girls in no time, and AJ managed to hang in there long enough and strike at the right times, and now, we're safe.

 **End Confessional**

"Which unfortunately means... Red team, Blue team, tomorrow you guys will have to vote one male and one female from your team to go to the next jungle, and the losers of that jungle will be leaving the Czech Republic."

 **Confessional**

Becky: I outperformed everyone on my team in this challenge, and I can only hope my team recognizes that, does the right thing, and finally votes Alexa into the jungle.

Naomi: After taking another L, we're back in the voting room, except this time, I have no idea who's ending up in that jungle.

Cass: Naomi and Dean performed terrible today, and got eliminated within seconds. If anyone should be going into the jungle it's them.

Kevin: Our strategy is genius. Keep voting Becky and Apollo into the jungle, then they keep winning and keep eliminating players from the other teams. At this rate, they'll be nobody left on the Silver and Blue teams by the time the final challenge comes. This isn't a punishment for them, it's their role on the team. They're our designated jungle players.

Natalya: I think a team meeting is in order to discuss this next vote. The Blue team is linked by the fact that we don't have drama and everyone can trust each other, unlike the other two teams. Instead of just going into an anonymous vote and seeing what happens, we should sit down and discuss what everyone on the team thinks is best.

Apollo: What is there to say at this point? I've been unfairly voted into the jungle 3 times in a row, and WON 3 times in a row, why would it stop now. I only thing I need to worry about is how to make sure I win again.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The challenge bus came to pick up the superstars and take them back to the house.

Natalya stood in front of the room, as Dean, Brie, Cass, Carmella, Cesaro, Naomi, and Cena sat around the room. The door was closed and locked.

 **Confessional**

Brie: Nattie has decided to hold a team meeting to discuss this vote. Honestly, this makes a lot of sense. If everyone knows what to expect going into the vote, they'll be no drama.

 **End Confessional**

"Okay, this team is different than the Red and Silver teams. We don't have drama, we don't have anyone that's 'in power' or 'in charge' of the team. We all respect each other's opinions equally, and I think it should stay like that. So in order for it to stay like that, I think that having a group meeting before each jungle vote we participate in would prevent anyone from feeling blindsided, betrayed, or anything like that." Natalya said.

Dean raised his hand.

"Well, I'll make this easy, I'll go to the jungle since my dumbass eliminated myself."

"Okay, so, we'll all be voting Dean into the jungle... now for the female vote... in my personal opinion, I think Brie, Naomi and myself have all proved ourselves to be strong players in this game on WWE Rivals-"

"Uh..." Carmella began, interrupting Natalya.

"I just think you haven't really proved yourself yet and I believe in you, I honestly do, I just think it's time for you to show us what you can do."

"She scored 3 touchdowns in the football challenge." Cass said.

"Because I was blocking for her." Natalya shrugged.

The rest of the team awkwardly looked at Carmella for her reaction

"Wow." she said, almost in disbelief.

"I don't want you to feel attacked right now."

"Well you're doing a shitty job then."

Dean chuckled a bit.

"This is an open discussion, who do you think should be voted in if not yourself?"

"Naomi literally got eliminated in the first second of the challenge."

Naomi chuckled in disbelief.

"I had 1 bad performance out of 4."

"Yeah, Naomi was the only girl to make it past all the beds, she got us a cloth in the relay race, and she was the quarterback when we won the football challenge." Natalya agreed.

"You're only as good as your last performance." Carmella shrugged.

Naomi rolled her eyes.

Natalya sighed, turning to the rest of the her team.

"What do you guys think?"

"Naomi did last as long as I did in the challenge today, Mella's got a point." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah but do we wanna risk losing Naomi who had 3 great performances and 1 bad one, or Carmella who had 1 good performance and 3 okay ones?" Cena asked.

"Mella wasn't 'okay' today, she got eliminated right after Naomi." Natalya said.

"Okay so obviously Nattie wants me in the jungle..." Carmella said, throwing her arms up.

"Carmella, it's not that I want-"

"Then why do you keep trying to make an argument for it?"

Natalya sighed again.

"Naomi, I think you should do what Dean did, and nominate yourself for the jungle." Cass said.

Naomi lowered her eyebrows at Cass.

"I arguably won us both the challenges we won. If you think I'm throwing myself into the jungle you lost your damn mind."

"I don't deserve to go to the jungle." Carmella said, crossing her arms.

"Well I just want you to know that I'm voting for you. I don't want you to feel blindsided or betrayed, because I'm telling you to your face right now, and it's nothing personal, it's just my opinion on what will help us win in this ga-"

"Are we done here?" Carmella asked, cutting Natalya off.

Natalya sighed one final time.

"I guess so."

The Blue team awkwardly exited the room.

 **Confessional**

Natalya: Carmella, understandably, didn't take being told that I think she should be voted into the jungle very well. But it's time to take the floaties off of her, and let her sink or swim. I hope she comes back from the jungle, but if she doesn't, then maybe she isn't as good as she thinks she is.

Carmella: I don't know what I did to Natalya, but for some reason, she wants me in the jungle. I just hope the rest of the team doesn't agree with her.

Naomi: I understand Cass sticking up for his woman, but I've been the most useful person on this entire team in every challenge except today's. His 7 foot ass must've bumped his head on the ceiling this morning.

Cass: This Carmella vote is purely because she's the "newer" girl, and she's not as closely knit as Natalya, Naomi, and Brie are. It's not fair. It's not right.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"Where's Kevin?" Charlotte asked, entering the kitchen as Jericho rolled his eyes.

Roman chuckled.

"I don't know, him and Alexa just disappear from time to time." Jericho said.

Just then, Apollo, Finn and reluctantly, Becky, joined them in the kitchen.

"Look, you guys know for a fact Kevin and Alexa are destroying this team." Finn said.

"What are you talking about?" Jericho asked.

"Everyone on this team is good except Kevin and Alexa. Even DANA has been performing well." Apollo pointed out.

Charlotte sighed.

"What are you saying?"

"We need to vote Kevin and Alexa in and end this bullshit." Becky said, crossing her arms.

"Then what?"

"What do you mean then what!? Then we continue playing the game and win challenges without them holding us back!"

"What happens when we lose again and you guys decide to get rid of the rest of us? We're not stupid. As soon as Kevin and Alexa are gone, you guys have a majority on the team, then you guys can vote US in every jungle." Charlotte said.

"WE JUST WANT TO WIN! ANYONE THAT HELPS THE RED TEAM WIN WON'T GET VOTED IN, BECAUSE THAT'S HOW THIS FUCKING GAME SHOULD WORK!" Becky snapped.

Everyone else simply fell silent, looking at each other.

Becky simply stormed out of the kitchen without another word.

"You realize if all of us get eliminated, you guys are next on the chopping block right?" Apollo asked.

"Who are 'you guys'?" Charlotte asked.

"You, Dana, and Jericho. Roman's not going anywhere, and Kevin's not gonna sacrifice himself or Alexa."

Charlotte said nothing, thinking, as Apollo and Finn left the kitchen.

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: Apollo, Becky, and Finn made good points... can I really trust Kevin and Alexa as much as I think I can?

 **End Confessional**

* * *

 **Confessional**

Nia: The Silver team won, and we decided to celebrate, with a good old fashioned WWE reality TV party.

 **End Confessional**

The Silver team sat in the living room, playing a version of Truth or Dare where a bottle is spun to determine who goes next. Everyone was drunk, except Bayley and AJ.

 **Confessional**

AJ: This game is getting crazy. Nikki got dared to pour a bottle of water on Roman while he was asleep, Sami got dared to go out on the damn balcony and climb onto the freaking roof!

Sasha: Bayley may or may not have a crush on a certain member of the Silver team, and I may or may not have used this game to help her out a little.

Bayley (blushing): I swear, I really hate Sasha sometimes.

 **End Confessional**

The bottle slowly stopped on Seth.

"Dare." he said, confidently.

"I dare you to kiss Bayley for a full minute." Sasha smiled.

"WHAT!?" Bayley asked, as everyone else laughed.

Seth shrugged, standing up and sitting next to Bayley.

Everyone cheered as he kissed her.

 **Confessional**

Seth: I was so drunk that I don't even remember having a party or playing truth or dare at all to be honest. What happened?

Bayley: ...that was the best 60 seconds of my entire life.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next day, The Miz met with the superstars in the jungle announcement room. The superstars sat in the color coded chairs in front of him.

"Red team, Blue team, you will all go in here, one by one, to vote for one guy on your team, and one girl on your team to go into the jungle."

The Red team members entered and exited the voting room, one by one, before the Blue team members did the same. Then, Miz went into the voting room. He came out about a minute later.

"Okay, Blue team, you guys had to select a male competitor to go to the jungle... you guys voted for... Dean Ambrose, please come up."

The Red and Silver teams looked shocked, as Dean calmly walked to the front of the room.

 **Confessional**

Natalya: Dean nominated himself to go into the jungle because he performed poorly, and I respect that a lot.

Cena: Dean acknowledged he screwed up in the challenge yesterday, and told us to vote for him, so I did.

Carmella: I voted for Dean, because unlike Naomi, he owned up to his bad performance and asked us to.

Cass: I voted for Dean. Simple.

Brie: Dean put himself in the jungle.

Dean: My vote was for Dean. I hate that guy, he sucks! We need to get him outta here.

Cesaro: My vote was for Dean.

Naomi: Good luck, Dean, cause I don't think we can win this without you.

 **End Confessional**

"Red team, you guys also had to vote for a male competitor to go to the jungle, and SURPRISINGLY you guys voted for... Apollo Crews."

Becky face-palmed.

"WHAT!?" Apollo yelled in fake shock, as the Blue and Silver teams laughed.

"Apollo, please come up."

Apollo smiled, joining Dean and Miz at the front of the room.

 **Confessional**

Apollo: My vote, which is worth nothing by the way, was for Kevin Owens.

Dana: I voted for Apollo here... my initial thought process was "okay, Kevin's plan is working, and if it isn't broken, no need to fix it", but now he's facing DEAN!?

Kevin: I voted for Apollo Crews. He's 3-0 in the jungles on this season, 4-0 all time, including victories over Roman Reigns, Brock Lesnar, and Randy Orton. When the game's on the line, with the pressure on, he's proven he can get it done, against anybody.

Charlotte: My vote was for Apollo. I don't FULLY trust Kevin and Alexa at this point, but I sure do trust them more than Apollo, Finn, and Becky.

Finn: I voted for KO. He's running this team into the ground, and one of these times, Apollo isn't going to come back from the jungle, which means I'll be on the chopping block.

Becky: I voted for Kevin Owens. We desperately need to get him and Alexa out of here if we're going to have a legitimate shot at winning the final challenge.

Roman: I voted for Kevin this time. I'm kinda starting to feel bad for Apollo, man. 3 jungles in a row is enough, the guy's proven himself.

Alexa: I voted for Apollo. Kevin's plan has been working to perfection. He's smart, cute, funny, he's a triple threat!

Chris: My vote was for Apollo because he eliminated himself from the challenge. He can't be trusted. If he'll turn on HIMSELF, he'll definitely turn on me.

 **End Confessional**

"It'll be Dean Ambrose vs Apollo Crews in tomorrow night's jungle!"

Dean and Apollo shook hands.

"Red team, you also had to vote one woman on your team into tomorrow night's jungle, and you guys voted... Bec-"

"Who voted me in?" Becky asked, turning to face the rest of her teammates, who sat in silence.

"Becky, please come forwa-"

"At least 4, if not 5 of you voted me in, who was it?"

"The voting is anonymous for reason." Kevin said.

"And that reason is you're all too pussy to tell me to my face that you voted for me, but you can go in that room and put my name down."

"I voted for you." Alexa shrugged.

"Okay, that's one."

"Becky..." Miz began.

"I wanna see who else is gonna sit there silent like the little bitch they are." Becky said, nearly staring holes through Charlotte and Dana's heads.

The red team still sat in silence.

"Really!? Little Miss Bliss is the only one of you fucking cowards with enough balls to tell me you voted for me!? Did you vote for me, Jericho!?"

"I'm scared for my life right now, I'm not gonna answer that." he said sarcastically, causing Roman and Kevin to chuckle a bit.

"Yeah, fucking grown men and women acting like children voting me in behind my back and not owning up to it. You're all fucking pathetic." Becky said, angrily beginning to walk to the front of the room.

"And you're a grown woman throwing a temper tantrum because people don't like you." Alexa shrugged.

Becky immediately turned around.

"AND YOU'RE FUCKING A FAT HAIRY DOUCHEBAG YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE FOR A CHANCE TO WIN 10 MILLION DOLLARS, YOU GLORIFIED PROSTITUTE!"

"It's funny how you keep saying that but it's not even close to true. But keep spreading rumors and making assumptions, it's really mature, Rebecca."

"Yeah, yeah, shut the fuck up!" Becky said, standing next to Apollo, who tried to contain his smile.

"I'm being the bigger person here, I already know how to hurt your feelings and I'm choosing not to." Alexa said.

"Because you know I'll dangle your little self over the jungle balcony until you cry."

"You're gonna make me cry like Dean made you cry?"

The superstars all silently looked at each other in shock.

"No, I'm gonna make you cry like you do when you're disgusted with yourself at the end of the night when Kevin's done with you."

Sasha audibly burst into laughter, as a few other superstars chuckled.

"Keep making up shit. I've never done anything sexual with Kevin, ever. You're just jealous because no one on the team likes you."

"Ladies? Can we please stop." Miz asked, as the Silver and Blue teams sat in silence, holding their laughter, along with Roman, Apollo and Finn.

 **Confessional**

Becky: I voted for Alexa Bliss... obviously.

Apollo: I voted for Alexa, to no avail.

Dana: I voted for Alexa. Becky and I performed great today, Alexa was terrible.

Kevin: Becky Lynch just called me fat, hairy, claimed that my good friend Alexa Bliss "doesn't like me", and falsely accused me of trading protection from voting for sexual favors. I don't feel bad about voting her into the jungle today.

Charlotte: My vote was for Becky, and I didn't expect her to take it well, but she really wants to talk about how "some people" on this team are "children", "pussies", "pathetic cowards", and "little bitches" while staring me down the entire time? Well, BITCH, enjoy the jungle.

Finn: Becky had ME scared, and I know she knows I voted for Alexa.

Roman: I voted for Becky, which turned out to be a great decision with hilarious results.

Alexa: Rebecca Lynch is a bully. Plain and simple. She's threatened me with physical violence more than once, she's spreading lies about me in front of everyone in the entire house, and now she's resorted to name-calling? She really needs to grow up, and I'm glad my teammates are on my side here.

Chris: My vote was for Becky. I don't feel safe around her anymore, she's liable to snap on anyone at any moment.

 **End Confessional**

"And last but not least, Blue team, I asked you guys to vote a female competitor into the jungle. You guys decided on... Carmella, Carmella, please come forward."

 **Confessional**

Carmella: My vote was for Naomi, who was terrible in the last challenge, but Natalya successfully convinced the team to vote me into this jungle, against an angry, vengeful Becky Lynch, who has been in 6 jungles, and won 5 of them. Oh, and the only 1 she lost, she was competing on one foot. I'm fucked. Thanks Nattie!

Cena: Carmella, time to go prove yourself, let's see what ya got.

Natalya: I voted for Carmella for the good of the team. Brie nearly made it to the final challenge on WWE Rivals, Naomi did make it, and I won the entire show. Our veteran experience is needed, and Carmella hasn't really done anything remotely impressive at all.

Cass: I voted for Naomi because Charlotte knocked her off the platform in less than 2 seconds. Mella going in is bullshit.

Brie: I voted for Carmella. She's the one with the least success and experience in this game.

Dean: My vote was for Naomi, because of her performance in the last challenge.

Naomi: My vote was for Carmella, because we really haven't seen her do anything impressive. Like at all.

Cesaro: My vote was for Carmella. She hasn't made herself stand out or proved that we need her to win.

 **End Confessional**

Carmella frowned, joining Dean, Miz, Apollo and Becky at the front of the room.

"It'll be Carmella vs Becky Lynch in tomorrow night's jungle! Good luck!"

"I'll put it like this, if Carmella goes home tonight, I'm making all you motherfuckers pay for this." Cass said, storming out of the voting room.

The superstars sat in silence.

"Interesting voting day." Miz said, leaving the room, as the superstars slowly followed him.

 **Confessional**

Natalya: Cass is upset, Mella is upset, and now we have drama on the Blue team, which is exactly what I wanted to avoid.

Cena: Now, there's a clear divide in this team, and it's between TWO players, and the rest of us.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Becky sat out on the balcony, on the verge of tears, as Apollo joined her.

"You're not alone, Becky."

She simply nodded.

"If it's you and me versus everybody... I got your back." he shrugged, as a single tear of frustration rolled down Becky's face.

"I appreciate that, Apollo."

Becky stood up, hugging Apollo, and he patted her on the back.

 **Confessional**

Apollo: Our so called "team" has made it clear time and time again that they don't give a fuck if Becky and I make the final challenge or not.

Becky: I trust Apollo and Finn, and I'm glad I have them on my side. It feels a lot better to have people on your team you can trust.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next night, the superstars stood on the outside on their balconies, where the teams were selected. The Miz stood in the jungle, next to two giant spheres with dots all over them. They were about 2 feet tall.

"Superstars, welcome to the fourth jungle of WWE Cutthroat. Red team, you voted Becky Lynch and Apollo Crews, Blue team, you voted Carmella and Dean Ambrose. I'm going to need you all to come down."

The 4 selected superstars walked down the staircases connected to their balconies and stood in front of The Miz.

"Tonight, you'll be playing Die Hard. These balls over here, are round dice. As you can see, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6." Miz said, pointing out that the balls had dots just like playing dice.

"You'll be standing on top of them, and whichever number I roll with this real die, you have to stand on top of. You cannot touch the ground at all. First person to fall off of the ball or touch the ground will be eliminated from WWE Cutthroat."

 **Confessional**

Apollo: I feel confident going back into Die Hard, because I don't think balance and grace when I think about Dean Ambrose.

Carmella: This game is a lot harder than it looks, but it does give me the best chance out of all the elimination games to beat Becky.

Becky: Regardless of what my team does, I can still control my own destiny. As long as I keep winning in these jungles, I'm not going anywhere.

Dean: Apollo is undefeated in jungles, and I've never won one. History is on his side, but that's about it.

 **End Confessional**

"Becky, Carmella, you guys are first."

Becky and Carmella each slowly got on top of one of the balls, both struggling to even stand on it.

Miz rolled the die.

"3."

Becky easily rolled her die ball to 3 and stood up, while Carmella nearly fell, before rolling her to 3 as well.

"You have to stand up." Miz said.

Carmella slowly, wobbly stood up, as the Blue team anxiously watched.

Miz rolled the die again.

"6."

Both girls slowly rolled their ball to 6, and slowly stood up. Becky stood normally, while Carmella wildly wobbled.

Miz rolled the die again.

"5."

Becky easily rolled to 5 and stood up, as Carmella slowly struggled to turn it to 5, balancing herself on top of the die ball on all fours.

"You have to stand up before I can roll the die again, Carmella." Miz said.

Carmella said nothing, still on all fours.

"...Mella?" Miz asked.

Carmella slowly stood up, wobbly.

Miz rolled the die again.

"5, again."

Becky and Carmella looked confused.

"What do we do?" Becky asked.

"Nothing."

Miz rolled the die again.

"1."

Before Carmella even made a move, Becky began to roll the ball, and slipped, immediately falling on the ground as all the superstars gasped.

Miz blew the air horn.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Carmella screamed in shock, getting off of the die ball and jumping up and down.

The Blue team cheered, as the Red and Silver teams stared in silence.

Becky simply remained on the ground, looking down.

A smile slowly appeared on Alexa's face, as Becky slowly stood up.

"Carmella, congratulations, you may now rejoin your team." Miz said.

 **Confessional**

Carmella: Sorry Nattie, I'm not going anywhere.

Natalya: I'm at a loss for words right now... I can't believe it. All I have to say is congratulations. I asked Carmella to step up and prove herself, and she did.

 **End Confessional**

Carmella walked back to her team's balcony, kissing and hugging Big Cass.

"Becky, unfortunately, this ends your time in the Czech Republic."

Becky hugged Apollo, then went back up to the Red team's balcony to hug Finn.

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Becky walked into the distance, with a crew member following her, carrying her suitcase.

 **Confessional**

Becky: Once again, I'm eliminated early on in the season. Last time due to injury. This time due to politics. But I believe in karma, I just hope Apollo and Finn don't have to suffer when it hits the Red team.

 **End Confessional**

"Dean, Apollo, you're up."

Dean and Apollo slowly began balancing themselves on top of the balls. Miz rolled the die.

"5."

Apollo and Dean struggled to stay on top of the respective balls, rolling them until they were on 5, and slowly stood up.

Miz rolled the die again.

"6."

Dean easily rolled his die ball to 6, while Apollo nearly fell, before rolling his to 6 as well.

Miz rolled the die again.

"2."

They both slowly rolled to 2 and stood up.

Miz rolled the die.

"5."

Dean and Apollo wobbly managed to get their die ball to 5, both almost falling off.

Miz rolled the die.

"2."

They both slowly rolled the ball from 5 to 2, while maintaining balance.

"4."

Dean started to fall but was able to balance himself, moving to 4, as Apollo did the same.

Miz rolled the die

"1."

Apollo and Dean both slowly rolled the ball to 1 and slowly struggled to stand up.

Miz rolled the die.

"6."

Apollo easily rolled one space from 1 to 6, while Dean nearly fell, rolling the long way.

Miz rolled the die.

"4."

They both easily rolled to 4.

Miz rolled the die.

"2."

Apollo struggled, almost falling, as Dean easily rolled to 2 and stood up.

"Apollo, you have to stand up."

Apollo slowly wobbly stood up, trying desperately maintain balance.

Miz rolled the die, as Apollo fell off of the ball.

The Red team members gasped, as Miz blew the air horn.

The Blue team cheered, as Dean got off of his die ball, shaking Apollo's hand.

Kevin and Alexa stood silently, just staring at Apollo in disbelief. Charlotte, Dana and Jericho looked like they had just made a grave mistake, as Roman and Finn simply shook their heads, sighing.

"Dean, congratulations, you may rejoin your team."

Dean walked to the steps and climbed them to go back to the Blue team balcony, where he was congratulated by his teammates.

"Apollo, unfortunately, this ends your time in the Czech Republic."

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Apollo walked into the distance, with a crew member following him, carrying his suitcase.

 **Confessional**

Apollo: I hate the fact that I won 3 jungles on this season, and still got eliminated halfway through the season, but it's all motivation to get revenge and come back stronger. Kevin has a strategy, and I happened to be a casualty in his war.

 **End Confessional**

"Superstars, this is pretty much the halfway point. There are 22 of you left. 11 men, and 11 women. 12 of you will make the final challenge... the other 10 of you simply will not. Get some rest. I'll see you at your challenge tomorrow."

The superstars walked back into the challenge house.

"Now what?" Charlotte muttered to Kevin.

Kevin said nothing, shrugging.

Charlotte sighed, mumbling something under her breath that the sound crew's microphone's didn't quite pick up.

 **NEXT EPISODE: The superstars play Sky Hook. One team is thrown into chaos when they are faced with a tough voting decision, while another team deals with growing distrust of those who appear to be in power.**

 **Poll 1: Which 12 Superstars Will Make The Final Challenge?**

 **Poll 2: Which team currently has the best chance to win?**

 **Poll 3: Which team's drama will affect them the most in the future?**


	6. John Stockton

**_I PUT A KINDA DEPRESSING AUTHOR'S NOTE ON MY PROFILE WITH IMPORTANT INFO ABOUT STORY UPDATES FOR ALL OF MY STORIES!_**

 **Confessional**

Charlotte: Last night, Becky and Apollo were eliminated. One, our team is now significantly weaker. Two, if we lose, Dana is most likely going to the jungle. We need a win here.

Nia: If we can get a nice winning streak going, we can not only get rid of competition a lot easier, we can build momentum and team chemistry that'll go a long way towards the final challenge.

Dean: The way the last vote ended, the last thing we need is another vote and more drama on the Blue team. We gotta win today.

 **End Confessional**

Finn sat alone, on the red balcony. He looked out at the jungle, realizing that's where he would likely be competing if the Red team lost another challenge. His train of thought was interrupted by the sliding glass door opening. Finn turned around to see Charlotte and Dana joining him on the balcony.

"We need to talk." Charlotte said.

Finn said nothing, turning back around to face the jungle.

"Kevin can't be trusted." Dana sighed.

Finn again didn't respond.

"The 3 of us need to stick together, if we can get Roman or Jericho on our side, we'll have strength in numbers and-"

"2 days ago we told you this and you ignored us. Now that Dana's on the chopping block you really want to come crying to me about how you can't trust Kevin?" Finn said, cutting Charlotte off

"Finn, I-"

"I'm going to be in the jungle regardless, I'm not interested in being in your alliance. See you out on the field today. If you really want to stay out of the jungle, maybe let's win? That should work, don't you think?"

Finn left, as Charlotte and Dana stood in silence.

* * *

"Carmella, can I talk to you in private?" Natalya asked, quietly, as all of the superstars gathered in the living room.

"You can talk to me right here in front of everyone." Carmella shrugged.

"Well... I just wanted to say that I'm proud of your performance last night in the jungle, and I'm happy you're still here. Let's get this win today."

Natalya smiled, sticking out her hand.

Carmella briefly hesitated before smirking and shaking it.

 **Confessional**

Carmella: I don't completely trust Nattie yet, but I can tell I'm earning her respect.

Natalya: I still think Carmella is the weakest link on the team, but her upset win last night impressed me, hopefully we win today and don't have to make another jungle decision tomorrow.

 **End Confessional**

Chris Jericho stood in front of everyone, holding the house cell phone.

"I just got a text from The Miz on our AT&T Cricket Wireless cell phone. He said, 'This challenge might just be your big shot'."

The superstars left the living room, to board the challenge bus that had just arrived outside of the house.

* * *

The challenge bus arrived to a field near a lake. There were three platforms above the lake. The platform in the middle looked like a stage above the water, and held 3 racks of basketballs. Hanging from the platform to the left of it was a basketball backboard, fully equipped with a hoop and net. Hanging from the platform to the right of it was a series of large hoops, that looked kind of like a giant slinky toy.

The superstars looked confused as they stepped off the bus.

"Hello superstars, welcome to your 5th challenge on WWE Cutthroat, today, you'll be playing 'Sky Hook'. Each team will have to select a designated point guard, who will spend the entire challenge on the middle platform. The other players from each team will have to climb up the series of metal rings that are hanging from that platform suspended high above the water, one at a time. Once the player reaches the top, they must balance themselves on top of the ring, where their point guard will have to pass a basketball to them. The player then has one attempt to make a shot in the hoop hanging from the furthest left platform. Teams GAIN a point for a made shot and LOSE a point when a player falls before they attempt a shot. Each team has 10 basketballs and a 20-minute time limit to shoot as many balls into the basket as possible, and each player must attempt to climb the rings at least once before anyone can go again. Once each player has attempted it once, anyone can go as many times they want before time expires. The team that makes the most baskets in the fastest time will be exempt from tomorrow's jungle vote, and safe from the following night's elimination. The other two teams, you'll have to vote in one male competitor and one female competitor to compete in the next jungle."

 **Confessional**

Dean: Wow, that's a new one. This is completely unlike anything we've seen up to this point.

Nikki: I have no idea which team has the advantage. The Red team has Charlotte, who played basketball in high school. The Blue team has Cass, who played in college, and we have Nia, who also played in college. This could go either way.

Kevin: My strategy is for Alexa to be our team's point guard. All she has to do is stand there and throw basketballs to us, I'm sure she can handle that.

 **End Confessional**

"Silver Team, since you guys won the last challenge, you'll be choosing the order for this challenge."

Nikki, Seth, Sasha, Sami, Bayley, AJ, and Nia got into a huddle for a few seconds before breaking it.

"Blue team, then Red team, then Silver team!" Seth called out.

"Blue team, you guys are up!"

 **Confessional**

Naomi: So as a team, we decided our point guard has to be someone that can throw clean, accurate passes, so we chose John Cena.

Cesaro: Going first puts us at a bit of a disadvantage, but we also have a unique opportunity to set the bar high.

 **End Confessional**

Cena stood on the middle platform, while the rest of the Blue team put on their flotation vests and helmets.

"Okay blue team, your time starts now!" Miz said, before blowing the air horn.

Cass began climbing the metal rings as the rest of the superstars carefully watched.

Once he reached the top, he slowly balanced himself, before waving for a pass.

Cena passed him the basketball and Cass made the shot.

Miz briefly pressed the airhorn as the Blue team cheered as he jumped in the water and Naomi began climbing.

Naomi eventually made it to the top, easily balancing herself on the edge of the top ring.

Cena threw her a basketball, which she caught, before missing the shot.

Naomi sighed, jumping into the water, as Brie began climbing.

Brie took exceptionally long to get to the top of the rings, before struggling to balance herself.

Cena threw her a basketball and she fell off into the water trying to catch it.

Miz briefly pressed the air horn as Cesaro began quickly climbing.

He was going too fast and slipped, hitting his head on one of the rings before he fell into the water.

"Thank god for the helmets." Miz cringed, briefly pressing the air horn as Carmella began climbing the rings.

 **Confessional**

Dana: So far, the Blue team is not doing well.

Cena: We currently have negative one points... not looking good.

 **End Confessional**

When Carmella finally made it to the top of the rings, she successfully caught the pass from Cena, but missed the shot.

She jumped into the water as Dean began climbing.

Once Dean made it to the top, Cena threw him a basketball, but Dean missed the shot.

He jumped into the water as Natalya started to climb the rings.

Once Natalya reached the top, Cena threw her a basketball, but she also missed the shot.

Natalya jumped into the water as Cass began climbing the rings.

Cena passed him the ball and he made the shot.

Miz briefly pressed the airhorn.

Cass jumped into the water as the blue team sent Cesaro to go climb the rings.

Cesaro successfully made it to the top this time, and Cena threw him a basketball, but he missed the shot.

The Blue team sent Naomi again as Cesaro jumped into the water.

Naomi reached the top of the rings and caught the pass. She shot the ball and it rolled around in the hoop before falling out as the Blue team sighed.

Naomi jumped into the water as the Blue team sent Cass for a third time.

Once Cass reached the top, Cena threw him the final ball, but he missed the final shot, as Miz blew the airhorn.

 **Confessional**

Carmella: Cass scored 2 points, Brie lost us 1 point, and Cesaro lost us 1 point, so our final score is... 0. Way to set the bar high guys!

Cena: If I knew our team would be that bad at basketball, I would've been one of the shooters.

Brie: Our only hope now is that both the Red team and the Silver team end up with negative totals.

 **End Confessional**

Alexa stood on the middle platform, while the rest of the Red team put on their flotation vests and helmets.

"Okay Red team, your time starts now!" Miz said, before blowing the air horn.

Charlotte began climbing the rings, quickly making it to the top. She slowly balanced herself, before clapping her hands once, the signal for Alexa to pass the basketball. Charlotte caught it, made the shot, and jumped into the water as Miz briefly pressed the air horn.

Finn began climbing the rings, and made it to the top quickly as well. He also clapped once, and Alexa passed him a basketball. He made the shot and jumped into the water as the Blue team watched, hopelessly and the Silver team looked a bit uneasy. Miz briefly pressed the air horn again.

Roman started to climb the rings. Once Roman made it to the top, he clapped once, and Alexa threw him a bad pass that he managed to catch, without falling. He missed the shot, sucked his teeth and jumped in the water.

Dana began climbing the rings and made it to the top. She clapped and Alexa immediately threw the ball to her. Dana struggled catching Alexa's bad pass and began to fall but threw the ball wildly in the air as she fell.

"No point lost, she attempted a shot." Miz said as the Red team clapped.

Jericho began climbing the rings. He made it to the top and clapped his hands. Alexa passed the basketball to him and he missed the shot.

He jumped into the water and Kevin slowly began climbing the rings. Once he eventually made it to the top, he balanced himself and clapped, before Alexa tossed him a basketball. Kevin made the shot and jumped into the water. Miz briefly pressed the airhorn.

Charlotte climbed the rings again, quickly. She made it to the top and clapped, signaling Alexa to pass another basketball. Charlotte caught the pass and shot the ball, which bounced around the rim, eventually falling in. She jumped into the water as Finn began climbing again and Miz briefly pressed the airhorn.

Once Finn reached reached the top, he clapped, caught the pass from Alexa, and made the shot. He jumped into the water as Miz once again briefly pressed the airhorn.

Roman began climbing the rings. He made it to the top, caught the pass and made the shot.

"That's 5." Seth said under his breath as Miz briefly pressed the airhorn and Roman jumped into the water.

Charlotte climbed the rings a third time, catching the final basketball and barely missing the final shot.

Miz blew the airhorn.

 **Confessional**

Jericho: Alexa got 5 assists, a modern day John Stockton if I say so myself.

Charlotte: Unless the Silver team pulls out a miracle performance, they're going to the voting room.

Sasha: We've decided to make Nia the point guard, because this challenge might come down to speed if we tie the Red team, and Nia Jax isn't exactly the dictionary definition of speed.

 **End Confessional**

Nia stood on the middle platform, while the rest of the Silver team put on their flotation vests and helmets.

Okay Silver team, your time starts now!" Miz said, before blowing the air horn.

Seth climbed the rings very fast, making it to the top, and caught a basketball from Nia, but missed the shot. He jumped into the water as AJ began climbing. AJ also made it to the top quickly and caught a pass but also missed the shot. He jumped into the water as Sami began climbing. Sami, much like AJ and Seth, made it to the top, but missed the shot.

 **Confessional**

Bayley: The guys are doing really well at the climbing part. It's the basketball part that isn't going so well.

Nia: My team unanimously agreed that I should be the point guard for this challenge, yet none of them can make a fucking 15 foot shot, which is free throw range by the way.

 **End Confessional**

Sasha climbed the rings, making it to the top. Nia threw her a basketball and she missed the shot.

"You guys suck!" Nia exclaimed as Sasha jumped into the water and Bayley began climbing.

Once Bayley reached the top, she caught the pass and made the shot, giving the Silver team their first point. Miz briefly pressed the airhorn as she jumped into the water.

Nikki began climbing the rings. She made it to the top, but when Nia threw the pass, Nikki started to wobble off balance.

"SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!" The entire Silver team yelled, as Nikki fell off of the top ring and into the water

Miz blew the airhorn.

The Silver team looked confused.

"Nikki fell, which brings The Silver team's score back to 0, which means the Silver Team does not have enough basketballs left to even possibly tie the game. They would need 5 points and there's only 4 balls left. I could've let you guys keep going but it would be a waste of time." Miz explained, as the Red team celebrated.

The superstars all stood on the field in front of the Miz for the official announcement.

"The Blue team scored 0 points in 17 minutes and 34 seconds."

 **Confessional**

Cass: We didn't have a chance with Brie and Cesaro falling, and they definitely deserve to go to the jungle.

Natalya: The only silver lining in this loss is that this jungle vote should be pretty clear and drama free, since the only two people that lost us points in this challenge are Cesaro and Brie Bella.

Cesaro: I fucked up today. Big time.

Brie: All I can do is hope Carmella goes back to the jungle and not me.

 **End Confessional**

"The Silver team scored 0 points in 12 minutes flat."

 **Confessional**

Nia: The two people going to the jungle should be our genius self-appointed "team captains" Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks.

Seth: Nikki is 100% going to the jungle. The only question is, will AJ or Sami be joining her?

Nikki: I'm going into the jungle, there's no way around it.

AJ: I wonder if the Bellas have a family history of poor balance.

 **End Confessional**

"The Red team scored 5 points in 16 minutes and 8 seconds! You are today's winners and you are exempt from tomorrow's jungle vote!"

 **Confessional**

Alexa: We got a huge win today, and in dominant fashion, which is good, because we only have 7 players left, and 4 more challenges to get through, we can't afford to lose anyone else.

Roman: We finally got our first win today. I didn't see it coming but I'll take it!

Dana: Thanks to Charlotte and surprisingly Finn being big ballers today, we're safe from the jungle. Which means, I'M safe from the jungle.

Kevin: 4 challenges with Becky and Apollo and we didn't win any of them. First challenge without them and we cruise to an easy victory. Maybe I was onto something.

 **End Confessional**

"Blue team, Silver team, tomorrow you each must vote one male and one female from your team to compete for their spot in the house in the next jungle. The challenge buses have just arrived."

The superstars boarded the challenge buses, thinking about the upcoming vote and how it would play out.

* * *

Seth, Bayley, Nia, Sami, AJ, Sasha, and Nikki stood out on the Silver balcony.

"We have to decide who's going in the jungle tomorrow, so we might as well start discussing now." Seth shrugged.

"Well, based on performance in today's challenge..." Bayley began, as Nikki sighed.

"All in favor of voting Nikki in?" Nia asked.

Everyone besides Nikki raised their hands.

"Okay, that's settled." Sasha shrugged, as the girls awkwardly looked at AJ, Seth and Sami.

"I think Sami should go in." Seth said.

Sami looked confused while the rest of the team remained silent.

"Why?"

"I think you're the weakest link." Seth shrugged.

"How?"

"It's my opinion."

"I haven't had a bad performance in a challenge yet."

"You fell in the water bed challenge."

"You lost us the football challenge by being a horrible quarterback." Sami said, as Seth rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't horrible, you guys couldn't get open."

"You're blaming your own bad performances on your teammates, great 'leadership', Seth."

"Who am I supposed to throw the ball to if no one is open!?"

"You had someone open on every play, you're indecisive!"

"Guys relax! The vote is tomorrow and whoever goes in goes in!" Sasha shrugged.

Seth took one last look at Sami before walking back into the house.

 **Confessional**

Bayley: This isn't a good sign for our team chemistry, especially if whoever gets voted to the jungle wins.

Sami: I don't deserve to be voted in, and if I get voted in, that's proof of Seth's bullshit 'leadership' being tolerated by this team.

Nia: This vote could shake up the entire foundation of our team, and I hope the rest of my team just makes the right decision

Seth: Sami's mad because he's the weakest left on the guy's side of this team, and he needs to go into the jungle and prove himself.

Sasha: I don't want Seth or Sami to go home tomorrow, whoever ends up in the jungle, I hope they come back from it.

AJ: All I got from this is... I'M not going to the jungle.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next day, The Miz met with the superstars in the jungle announcement room. The superstars sat in the color coded chairs in front of him.

"Blue team, Silver team, you will all go in here, one by one, to vote for one guy on your team, and one girl on your team to go into the jungle."

The Blue team members entered and exited the voting room, one by one, before the Silver team members did the same. Then, Miz went into the voting room. He came out about a minute later.

"Okay, Silver team, you guys had to select a male competitor to go to the jungle... you guys voted for... Sami Zayn, Sami, please come up."

Sami emotionlessly walked to the front of the room

 **Confessional**

Sami: My vote was for Seth, because his leadership on this team has been all bark and no bite.

Bayley: I voted for Sami, I'd rather have Seth and AJ here for a final challenge than Sami.

Nia: I voted for Sami, he's had the biggest underwhelming performance this season by costing us the Bed Head challenge.

AJ: I voted for Sami, Seth is an elite competitor, I am an elite competitor, Sami is a GREAT competitor, but I don't think he's on an elite level.

Sasha: I voted for Seth, because I think Seth has the better chance of coming back from the jungle.

Seth: I voted for Sami, because he's the weakest link we have left.

Nikki: I voted for Sami Zayn, it sucks because he's a great guy and a great competitor but this isn't a popularity contest.

 **End Confessional**

"Blue team, you also had to select a male competitor to go to the jungle... you guys voted for... Cesaro, please come up."

The Silver and Red teams looked shocked as Cesaro walked to the front of the room

 **Confessional**

Cesaro: I was a big part of us losing today, and I deserve to be in the jungle.

Natalya: I voted for Cesaro, unfortunately he just performed terribly today.

Cena: Cesaro arguably lost us the challenge, along with Brie, I voted for him.

Carmella: I voted for Cesaro, he legitimately lost us points.

Cass: I voted for Cesaro, he was so bad it cancelled out how good I was.

Brie: I voted for Cesaro, just a bad performance.

Dean: My vote was for Cesaro. Not good today at all.

Naomi: My vote was for Cesaro, I wish him luck though.

 **End Confessional**

"It'll be Sami Zayn vs Cesaro in tomorrow night's jungle. Okay Blue team, you had to select a female competitor to go to the jungle as well... you guys voted for... Brie Bella, please come up."

Brie walked to the front of the room.

 **Confessional**

Cesaro: I voted for Brie, she performed just as bad as I did.

Natalya: I voted for Brie, she's the only girl that lost us points today.

Cena: Sorry Brie, had to vote for you this time.

Carmella: I voted for Brie, she such a 'strong proven vet' yet she chew a huge chunk off of our time today and then lost us a point.

Cass: I voted for Brie, she was awful.

Naomi: I voted for Brie, hopefully she performs well in the jungle and gets the win.

Dean: My vote was for Brie, she fucked up pretty badly.

Brie: I fucked up today, but my vote was for Carmella, because she's still the worst competitor on this team.

 **End Confessional**

"Silver team, you also had to vote a female competitor to go to the jungle... you voted for... Nikki Bella! Nikki, please come up."

Nikki walked to the front of the room, sadly smiling at Brie as the rest of the superstars realized they'd be facing each other.

 **Confessional**

Sami: My vote was for Nikki, she was a big reason we lost today.

Bayley: I voted for Nikki, because her losing us a point cost us an opportunity to win the challenge.

Nia: I voted for Nikki, she was terrible today.

AJ: I voted for Nikki. Hopefully she beats Brie in the jungle and comes back.

Sasha: I voted for Nikki, she needs to go in and prove herself. She was eliminated on the first episode of WWE Rivals, and she hasn't impressed me here on WWE Cutthroat.

Seth: I voted for Nikki, she lost a point today, and that was the final nail in the coffin for our team.

Nikki: I'm feeling confident going into this jungle, and hopefully, if I win here, I won't be voted in again.

 **End Confessional**

"It'll be Nikki Bella vs Brie Bella in tomorrow night's jungle."

Nikki and Brie hugged each other and Cesaro and Sami shook hands, before Miz and the rest of the superstars left the room.

* * *

 **Confessional**

Carmella: So tonight, Natalya's been drinking quite a bit, whatever, who cares right? Well, I decide to go out on the balcony, and...

 **End Confessional**

Carmella walked out on to the balcony but stepped back and gasped, as she saw Cesaro and Natalya kissing on the balcony.

They broke the kiss and stared at Carmella.

"I-"

"Don't worry about it." Carmella said, cutting Natalya off and closing the door to the balcony.

 **Confessional**

Natalya: I got drunk, and I made a huge mistake tonight.

Cesaro: Well... one second I was on the balcony alone... then the next second Natalya was there and she was kissing me... then the NEXT second, Carmella's standing in the doorway.

Carmella: Tyson Kidd isn't gonna be happy about this episode.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The next night, the superstars stood on the outside of their balconies, where the teams were selected. The Miz stood in the jungle, which consisted of what looked like two backpacks, that were attached, facing opposite ways, sitting in the middle of two plastic barrels, one Sliver, one Blue.

"Silver team, you voted Nikki Bella and Sami Zayn, Blue team, you voted Brie Bella and Cesaro. I'm going to need you all to come down."

The 4 selected superstars walked down the staircases connected to their balconies and stood in front of The Miz.

"Tonight, you'll be playing Back Up Off Me. It's simple. 1 point wins it. The only way to get a point is to knock down the other team's colored barrel. Seems easy, right? Oh I forgot, you'll be attached back to back, dragging your opponent, while they try to do the same. You knock down the barrel and get the point? You stay in the house. You don't? Then you don't."

 **Confessional**

Cesaro: I have the advantage over Sami in this challenge, I'm glad we're facing off in this game.

Nikki: Brie and I are pretty similar strength-wise, this isn't going to be very fun.

Brie: It's going to come down to who wants it more, and that's me.

Sami: I'm giving this jungle 100%.

 **End Confessional**

"Bellas, you're are up first."

Brie and Nikki each got into the backpack like apparatus, with the help of crew members, before sitting down in the middle of the jungle field.

"Okay, 3...2...1..."

Miz blew the air horn.

Brie and Nikki started pulling against each other to no avail.

 **Confessional**

Alexa: These two keep struggling...

 **End Confessional**

Nikki and Brie continued pulling against each other, with no one getting the clear advantage.

 **Confessional**

Alexa: And struggling...

 **End Confessional**

Nikki and Brie both began showing signs of exhaustion.

 **Confessional**

Alexa: And struggling...

 **End Confessional**

After about 30 minutes, Nikki slowly began dragging Brie to the blue barrel and knocked it over.

Miz blew the airhorn.

Nikki and Brie got out of the apparatus and hugged, both completely exhausted.

"Good luck." Brie whispered.

"Nikki, congratulations, you won, and you get to stay in the house." Miz said.

Nikki rejoined her team, celebrating with the Silver team.

"Brie, unfortunately, this ends your time in the Czech Republic."

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Brie Bella walked into the distance, with a crew member following her, carrying her suitcase.

 **Confessional**

Brie: It sucks to be eliminated, especially by Nikki, but I gave it my all and left it all on the field.

 **End Confessional**

"Sami, Cesaro let's go."

The crew members helped them set up for the jungle.

"3...2...1..."

Miz blew the air horn.

After a brief initial struggle, Cesaro began crawling forward with Sami on his back wildly trying to slow him down.

The Blue team cheered for Cesaro and the Silver team yelled advice to Sami.

Cesaro slowly managed to make it to the silver barrel and knocked it over.

Miz blew the airhorn.

The Blue team cheered as the Silver team fell silent.

Cesaro and Sami got out of the apparatus and shook hands.

"Cesaro, congratulations, you also get to stay in the house."

Cesaro rejoined his team, celebrating with the Silver team.

"Sami, unfortunately, this ends your time in the Czech Republic." Miz said.

The superstars clapped and a few waved goodbye as Sami Zayn walked into the distance, with a crew member following him, carrying his suitcase.

 **Confessional**

Sami: Seth is running out of people to shift blame on, and the Silver team is about to completely fall apart. I can't wait to go on the WWE Network and watch it all go down.

 **End Confessional**

"Challengers, there were 30 of you when you got here. That number is now down to 20. 8 more of you will be eliminated before the final challenge. Rest up for tomorrow's challenge, guys."

The superstars walked back into the challenge house.

 **NEXT EPISODE: The superstars play Surf's Up. One team implodes over the jungle vote, while a power shift on another team becomes very apparent.**

 **Poll 1: Which 12 Superstars Will Make The Final Challenge?**

 **Poll 2: Which team currently has the best chance to win?**

 **Poll 3: Who is your least favorite cast member so far on WWE Cutthroat?**


End file.
